Watching Over You
by Chibi Neko-Chan2
Summary: Sora gets sick… Kairi takes care of him. But what happens when they do something a little naughty? And what if Kairi has something growing in her stomach too… and it’s not a sickness. Please Review! SK!
1. Default Chapter

Hey all this is one of my first Kingdom Hearts Fic (not songfic… but I think I will use a song but not in this chappy)!!! I hope you like it! R+R!!!! 

Summary: Sora gets sick and there is only one person to help him get better…Kairi.

Note: Ok this in this fic there aren't heartless or anything like the key blade… so I think ^___^

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, though I wish I did!

Pairings: Beware Sora and Riku fans this is not your favorite category! But for you Kairi and Sora fans get ready to go to kawaii and romantic lane. So that means S+K!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Watching Over You

By: Chibi Neko-Chan

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

(Me talking)

It was a wonderful day on Destiny's Island, but not for a certain boy who was in bed right now coughing his spiky brown head off. Sora's mom came in and checked on him, "Sora? Sora, I'm going to hunt for tonight's supper, you won't mind if I leave you now do you???" 

Sora coughed as he threw a tissue over the blanket that was over his head.

"That is Fine mom, I don't need watching over," replied the fourteen year old boy named Sora. 

His mom walked over and sat at the end of his bed feeling his head, "But you're my baby, and I will always care for you."

Sora smiled a little (not the cheesy smile…yet) at his mom, "I love you mom."

She got up and left the room, "I love you too dear, and be back soon."

Sora coughed while nodding his head as he tried to go asleep again.

Meanwhile

Kairi was sitting on the beach, letting the cold-water brush on her feet cooling it from the hot sand, as Sora's mom came out.

"Hey!!" Kairi screamed happily as she jogged over to Sora's mom. She smiled as she went over to Sora's mother, when she reached Sora's mom, she smiled more beautifully as her moonlight eyes danced happily, "Is Sora around?" 

"Im Sorry Kairi, Sora is sick," suddenly Kairi's eyes went to happy to worried and sad, and her smile went to a frown.

"Oh, well I hope he feels better," she said sadly as she walked away sadly.

Sora's mom could hear the disappointment and sadness in her voice and said, "But if you want to see him or something…"

Kairi rushed back to Sora's mom while smiling again, Sora's mom smiled, as she knew that she could fix her sadness.

"Let me go tell him your coming, wait here."

"Yes mam." (AN: I do not know Sora's last name, if he has one, does he? Tell me in your review if you know.)

Kairi smiled while Sora's mom went inside, she cared for Sora a lot and wanted to take care of him to cheer him up, even though she might get his germs. (Hehehe She doesn't realize her feelings…yet)  
  


Meanwhile

"Sora?" asked his mother as she popped her head in his room.

"Mom? Why are you still here?" asked a confused Sora as he flipped the covers off his head, revealing an eye puffed, stuffy nose, and pale Sora. His big blue innocent eyes were dull and didn't shine as usual. Yep he was sick. And his voice was dry and hoarse.

"I was going to tell you that Kairi is coming up to uh visit you."

"What! No! Please, I don't want anyone to see me like this," said a husky voiced Sora as he hid under the covers again.

"Well she is waiting and is coming up, be back later."

"No!!!! Wait Mom!" But before he could convince his mom not to send her in, she left and then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. 

He heard Kairi's voice and he covered him self tightly with the covers and groaned, "Sora!!!!"

He heard footsteps coming up to his bed and they stopped, "Sora? Come out Silly."

"No," answered the rough voice.

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Your are so stubborn, then I will have to be too then," said Kairi as she poked him in the side.

"NO, Kairi don't!" screamed the hoarse voice of Sora.

But before he could say anything more, Kairi started to tickle the covered Sora. His dry voice hurt as he laughed out loud while screaming 'Kairi, stop!' As she tickled him, the sheets got loser but Sora didn't realize until the tickling stopped, "Kairi?"

He looked at left and saw two moonlight eyes smiling "Boo."

Sora screamed and hid his face into his pillow.

"Kairi, please I don't want you to get sick, go home."

She giggled while saying, "I don't get sick, you Silly Stubborn Sora."

"I am not stubborn now leave."

"Yes you are, and I am not leaving."

"Yes, now please leave."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!!!!"

"Yes!!!!!!!! Times infinity!"

"No!!!!!!!!!! Times infinity…square!" 

Sora sighed and mumbled, "And you say im stubborn."

Kairi heard the mumbling and answered, "I know I am. Now look at me, so I can see how sick you are."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?" Kairi chanted as she giggled again.

"Because y becomes before z."

"You silly bum, that makes no sense," she said as she ruffled his spiky hair giggling.

"Don't laugh."

"Why will I laugh?"

"Just don't."

"Um…ok."

Sora lifted his head, and except bursting out laughing or gasping, Kairi frowned and laid him on the bed, "You lay right here."

Sora nodded a little shocked as she left for the bathroom.

Kairi came out and had a bucket in one of her hands and a washcloth in another as she kneeled by Sora on the floor gazing up at him; she felt his forehead and took her hand back quickly, "Your Burning!!!"

Sora nodded as he looked at the sad pair of eyes and then he heard, "Don't worry, as soon as im done you will be all better."

Sora cheesy smiled Kairi and she burst out laughing, "You poor little thing!!! Don't worry! You will get better!!"

"Promise?" asked the boy, Kairi smiled as she looked at him he was so cute when he acted childish. ~What am I thinking… Sora… no, Kairi! Don't… ~

"Kairi? Earth to Kairi!" screamed a horse voice as Sora moved his hands in front of her face.

"Huh?" asked Kairi as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"You were looking at me not saying anything…you looked hypnotized."

"Oh, Sorry!!!! Hehehe I tend to do that sometimes."

Sora looked at her strangely and smiled as Kairi sighed but then she knotted up again as he asked, "What were ya thinking about?"

~Oh-no! Chill Kairi, chill…. ~ "Nothing important."

"Tell me."

"Why so eager? I said it was nothing."

"I just want to know for some reason, so tell me...please," he said as he put on the puppy eyes on.

"I was thinking what Riku was doing right now," lied Kairi. ~That was close…~

"Probably still sleeping, dreaming of naked woman," Sora chuckled as he looked at Kairi who was sweating a little while giggling. 

Kairi giggled, "He can be such a pervert sometimes."

"Yeah, and you can be such a bad liar sometimes," Kairi looked shocked as she look at the Sick Sora.

"Im not that big of a ditz Kairi, I know when people lie well maybe not Riku but I can tell when you lie, if it is that private you could of just said that," he said smiling as he returned the poke in the stomach to Kairi, that he received earlier.

Kairi got the out the washcloth she was using and put it on Sora's head, "Sorry."

"Its ok, Kairi?"

"Yes Sora?"

"Thanks for being here, I really appreciate that you care about me a lot…. And I think you should know im very grateful, and I care about you a lot too."

"Welcome Sora, you owe me though."

"Ok Kairi thanks…. This is so relaxing," and as soon as he said that he feel asleep.

Kairi looked at the sleeping angel and smiled, "What are you doing to me Sora?"

Lol end of Chapter, I really hope you liked it, I do!!!! Lol review!!! Please!!!! 


	2. Only Hope

Hey all! This is the second chappy Of Watching Over You! I hope you like it!!! 

Note: Thanks for all of you who reviewed the last chappy!!!!! Get ready for another fluffy one! Hehehe. Man do I have a plan….

Disclaimer: 

Lane confused: What are we suppose to say Sora?

Sora cheesy smiles because he knows: That Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to you.

Lane frowns: But I want it to! Especially I want to own you!!

Sora: well that is too bad Lane.

Lane walks away mumbling angrily: Kingdom hearts doesn't belong to me. And the song 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore doesn't belong to me either.

Sora: *sweatdrop* on with the fic. 

Watching Over you

By: Chibi Neko-chan

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

(Me talking)

^Lyrics^

Kairi watched as the sleeping angel exhaled and inhaled the air of Destiny's island. She smiled as she looked at Sora. He was so cute when he slept. He looked like a fallen angel when he slept, and to Kairi he was HER fallen angel.

She then turned her glistening moonlight eyes to the outside and frowned, it was starting to rain and it looked like a huge thunderstorm was coming to the island. Then a thought struck her as she looked at Sora and then again to the rain, ~hmmm…. I wonder what it will feel like to make out in the rain with Sora…~ She blushed madly at the thought and shook her head. She then heard the phone ring and she went to go get it. (Ok somehow amazingly, they got telephones ok? Bare with me here)

"Hello?" asked Kairi in a sweet voice as she picked up the phone, and sighed that Sora didn't wake up by the rings of the phone.

"Kairi I need a huge favor!" said a voice that matched Sora's mothers.

"Yes?"

"See the thunderstorm is getting really bad, and there is no way that I can cross to were you guys are, im at the other side of the island. So I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Can you sleep over and watch Sora for me?" After hearing this Kairi felt something red tickling up her face again.

"Um…Sure."

"Great, thanks so much for taking care of my baby. I will tell your mom that you are spending the night there. Is Sora ok?" asked his mom in a worried voice.

"He is fine, he is sleeping right now."

"Oh ok, give him a big kiss for me, alright?" 

Kairi's face now matched the color of her hair by hearing this (she has red hair in case people didn't know.), and she squeaked out, "Ok."

"Thanks Kairi, I got to go now, bye."

"Bye." 

Kairi hung up the phone and entered Sora's room once again, she looked outside and the rain was coming down hard…and then she realized something… the window was open!!! And the rain was getting all on Sora!

~Please don't wake up! ~ She thought as she ran to the window and immediately went to a halt as she realized something; she would have to bend over Sora to reach the window. She blushed madly and sighed.

She still blushed as she bended over the sleeping Sora, she reached for the window and pulled it down with some force with wasn't so good; she locked it real fast before she would lose her balance by the force. But it was to late after she locked you could hear a…

**BOOM!**

Kairi landed on the stomach of Sora hard, and got off quickly as the boy sat up his cobalt eyes popping out.

"Im so SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kairi as she blushed madly and stood there embarrassed.

Sora smiled as he held his stomach, "It is ok."

Kairi rushed to Sora's side still blushing as she laid him down, "Um I better check your stomach to see if a bruise is forming or anything like that."

Sora blushed also and took off his shirt exposing his chest, Kairi traced her finger around the bare stomach and Sora giggled a little, "That tickles."

"Hehehe…Im so sorry."

"Its ok, I wonder when mom will come home it is late," he looked outside and then at Kairi who was blushing he sat up and felt her forehead, "I think you are getting sick also, I mean your face it all red."

Kairi shook her head, "Im am just hot, I guess. Oh and about you mom…"

"Yeah?"

Kairi turned around so he couldn't see her blush for the hundredth time and she blurted out the news. "Shesaidthattbecauseofthestormthatshewillnotbeabletocomebacktilltommorowandthatimspendingthenight." (Translate: She said that because of the storm that she will not be able to come back till tomorrow and that I'm spending the night.)

Sora chuckled at his friend surprisingly knowing what she said, she did it every time she was nervous… but why would she be nervous?

"Oh."

Kairi turned back around to Sora's bare stomach, which was still waiting for checking, "Ok back to your stomach."

She looked at it and blushed as some words came to her mind, ~Give him a big kiss for me all right? ~ She bended down as the thought struck her.

Kairi was then interrupted by the yawn of Sora as he fell back asleep.

She looked at his stomach once again and looked at the bruise starting to form, ~Stupid me! I hurt Sora! ~

Kairi looked at the bruise more and sighed, "This should make it all better," she whispered as she kissed the bruise softly while _still_ blushing.

Sora's P.o.v 

I pretended to be asleep so I can see what Kairi would do when I was sleeping, and turns out that she was kissing my bruise. I blushed as she kissed me… to bad it is not on the lips. ~What am I thinking…Kairi…No…~

She removed her lips and the red color tinted her cheeks again. I wonder if she is really that hot? It is stuffy in here… but can she be blushing?? I wonder why. (OK I got to make Sora a little clueless, but if he weren't it wouldn't be Sora! So bare with me again) 

Normal P.o.v

Kairi looked at Sora and then outside, this reminded her of a song that she made up a year ago on a day like this… with her farther as he played the piano and she sung. Her farther then passed of a disease so she never had a chance to sing it again but for some reason she wanted to sing it now.

Kairi looked at Sora and whispered, "I don't know why I am singing this Sora, but I just want to so please excuse my awful voice."

As she lowed out a sigh again, Sora smiled a little, ~Why would I think you voice is awful, it is very pretty~ 

Kairi looked at Sora as her moonlight eyes smiled happily,

^ There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over, and over again.  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over, and over, and over again. ^

Kairi smiled as she got up and started move around the room. Sora peeked out of one of his eyelids and smiled, she was so beautiful.

^ So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray.  
To be only yours I pray.  
To be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope. ^

Kairi went back to Sora and smiled at him as she ran a finger again over his stomach spelling 'Hope.'

^ Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing, and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far.  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. ^

Kairi sung more as she remembered the memory of her and her farther playing and singing the music together. A beautiful tear rolled down her creamy cheek and she sung happily still.

^ So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray.  
To be only yours I pray.  
To be only yours.  
I know now, you're my only hope. ^

Kairi sung as the next memory flashed into her mind, the day the whole island buried her farther on the island.

Flashback

Kairi was crying as Sora and Riku tried to calm her down.

Sora smiled to her and rubbed her back and then lifted her head to let her meet his eyes, "Don't worry Kairi, Your Father is probably having a wonderful time in heaven right now, watching over you. But I know that he doesn't want to see you sad, so don't be. He is an angel and is always going to watch over you."

Kairi wiped off her tears as she looked at Sora, "Really?"

"Yeah, so please don't cry, he wants you to be happy."

Kairi nodded, "Thanks Sora."

End Of Flashback

"You were always there for me Sora, thank you," she whispered as she started to sing again.

^ I give you my destiny.  
I'm givin' you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am.

At the top of my lungs, I'm givin' it back. ^

Kairi kept singing as some more tears fell, but she simply brushed them out of her striking moonlight eyes as she smiled at him.

^ So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hand and pray.  
To be only yours I pray.  
To be only yours I pray.  
To be only yours.  
I know now, you're my only hope.

Hmm.Mmmm.Ooooo^

Kairi then smiled as she ended the song, but she couldn't control the tears that were coming out. She gave out a whimper and then put her head on Sora's bare stomach and started to cry.

End of Chappy! That was such a sad ending!!! Hehehe I hope you liked it!!!! Next chappy will be up soon!!!


	3. Shocking Waves

Hey all this is the third chappy of Watching Over You, I hope you like it!!!!!

Disclaimer: If ya'll don't get it by now, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Kairi cried on Sora's chest uncontrollably, and Sora looked down at her sadly, he hated to see Kairi cry it made his heart melt. He frowned and pretended to make sounds to tell Kairi that he was waking up.

Kairi's P.o.v

I looked up and saw Sora starting to wake up, just great. I mentally slapped myself as I hurriedly wiped my tears off, and got up.

"Kairi where you going?" asked a 'sleepy' voice behind me.

"I got to get us some food," I said over my shoulder hiding my crackly voice.

"Oh no your not! The only food your able to catch is Fish and you are not going to go and get fish while there is a thunderstorm!"

"Your hungry and Im hungry, im going to get some food."

Sora ran in front of me and blocked the door. I quickly looked down so he couldn't see my signs of crying and I heard him say, "No you are not."

"I am to, like it or not," I said as I still looked at the floor.

"Im not going to let you," he said as his shoes were now by mine.

"Then what do you suppose we eat?" I asked coldly.

"Uh…."

"Exactly now move please Sora."

"Im going to get us our food," said Sora determinedly.

"No you are not! You are sick!" I shouted as I lifted my head up, Sora eyes softened but he still kept up with me.

"Well… to bad!" he shouted as he locked his eyes with mine.

"Your not going… I will… make… soup!" I screamed, and then realized how stupid I sounded. They didn't have soup.

"How? We have no soup."

"Yeah you do, before your mom came to tell you that I was coming in, she made soup," I lied averting my eyes from his cobalt ones; I had to get some fish.

"Fine."

I smiled as she left. He bought it! Yes I hurried down stairs and got on my moonlight cloak that covered me from head to toe and I soundlessly walked outside.

Normal P.o.v

Kairi walked out to the chilly night and smiled, she got out!

Kairi got the net from the shack, and started to walk towards the beach as she heard a voice from behind her, "And where do you think you are going with that? Sora won't be to pleased."

Kari quickly snapped her head around and meet the aqua eyes of Riku for all the rest of his body was covered up just like Kairi's.

"Im going to catch us some Fish, if you do not mind."

"Are you that big of an idiot? You can get killed!"

"What are the possibilities of getting thunder shocked?" asked Kairi like she didn't give a dam what the answer was as she walked towards the water.

"Very Huge! Get you're butt over here now!"

Kairi giggled as she stepped into the water, "Don't worry I will be all right."

"You are so stupid! Get your butt over here this instant!"

Meanwhile

Sora sighed and looked out the window for a second, he looked and then turned his head the other way saying, "Oh just Kairi and Riku."

Sora jumped back to reality, as he looked out the window once again. His blue eyes became huge as he screamed, "What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kairi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sora then ran down stairs like superman, (yes like superman.) and ran outside with his cobalt cloak over his body and screamed, "Kairi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come back here this second!!!!!!"

"Sora I got the fish!!!" said Kairi happily as she started to get out of the water, but as she took her last step out the water…

Bam!

Kairi shook quickly as Sora and Riku watched terrified, and ran to her side, "Kairi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(Ok that probably wouldn't of Happened but this is my story! So Bare with me, some Kawaii scenes will be coming out of this ^.^)

She looked up at the cobalt eyes one last time before everything went black, "Sorry Sora…."

Hours Later

"Riku, do you think she will ever wake up? Is she dead?? Uh im so stupid!!!!!" screamed Sora as he looked at Kairi who was on his bed now unconscious.

"She is probably fine, it was a little shock," said Riku comforting his friend but it didn't seem to be working.

Sora looked at Riku,  "Why did she lie to me? Just for some dam Fish!!!! I can't believe her, she usually never lies to me!"

"Well she did it so you wouldn't go hungry."

"Uh… your right, that Kairi."

Riku then felt his forehead, "Your fever is down."

"Yeah, thanks to Kairi."

Riku looked at Sora and then at Kairi, and smiled, "Well I better get going, be easy on her Sora."

"I'll try."

Riku smirked and left, "When will he ever get it?"

As Riku left, Sora walked quickly to the bed and kneeled beside her, "You can be so stubborn Kairi, you know that?"

Kairi just laid their unconsciousness but Sora kept talking as if she was listening, "You really are, and I can't believe you lied to me, you usually never do that."

Sora looked sadly at the unconsciousness girl and frowned, "You were an idiot to do that. Kairi come on it was just a meal! You overreact to much too."

"Kairi… please wake up."

There wasn't any movement.

"Please."

He looked at Kairi and a lonely tear fell from his eye.

He grabbed her hand and tightly squeezed it, "Please."

As the tear dissolved, Kairi gave a little breath out.

Sora smiled but then stood up looking angry, his arms crossed over his chest as she started to move…

Hohohohohoho a very short and bad chapter!  I know nothing really romantic happened in this chapter please forgive me. And yes that is a very bad cliffhanger. Lol well what will happen when she wakes up? Will Sora blow up? What about Riku? Lol you will have to wait and see in the next chappy of Watching Over You.

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Starrie Surprises

Hey all, this is the forth chappy of Watching Over you, that you are dying for. This chappy hopefully will be full of fluff and everything. Thank you so much for all the reviews I received, im very happy!! ^^ 

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me.

Watching Over You

By: Chibi Neko-Chan

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

(Me talking)

Kairi's P.O.V

I fluttered my moonlight eyes open, and sat up. But I suddenly laid back down as I felt the pain in my head. I winced and looked up; there stood a very angry boy staring at me.

I looked at myself, where was I? Who is he? Or better yet who am I??

"Kairi."

"Who's Kairi?" I asked confused, who was she? Am I her? Am I …Kairi?

"Kairi! No! Please don't let it be…"

"Who's Kairi?" I asked again. The guy frowned as his eyes went to scared and worried.

The boy with the innocent cobalt eyes ran to me shaking me a little. "Kairi! Please say your joking!"

"Who's Kairi!!!!!" I screamed now, this guy was getting me upset. Who is he talking about??????

"No…" the guy said shaking his head making his spikes go from left to right

I gave him a questioning look, "Kairi…"

"Am I Kairi?" I asked softly at the boy, he looked at me his cobalt eyes shining with sadness. Something in his eyes made me feel strange… like I already knew him. Did I know him? 

He nodded slowly, "What happened to me?"

"You got shocked by thunder," Sora sad sadly. ~I lost her…~

"Oh..."

"And you are…" he was about to interrupt me to tell me but I put a hand up to stop him. He looked at me strangely, "Sora?"

"How did you know?" he asked his blue eyes widen a little.

"I feel like I already met you, which I probably did."

He nodded slowly, "Yeah I am one of your best friends." ~A lot more than that I wish…~

"Oh, and what do you mean one?" I asked as I arched a brow.

"Your other best friend is Riku… you remember him?" Sora asked sadly, I shook my head slowly and looked at him for information.

"Riku and Sora? Are you the only friends I got?"

"No, but were your best friends and you hang out with us more… get it?"

I nodded, "Why am I here? Is this my house?"

Sora slightly blushed, "No its mine."

"Oh?"

"Yeah before you got shocked I was sick and you were taking care of me."

"Im starting to remember…"

"Good."

"So you feel better?"

"Absolutely better, thanks with all your help, thank you Kairi."

"Your welcome Sora," I said smiling.

He returned the smile back but something was different with his…. It was cheesy. (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!)

I felt blood rush up to my face as he kept smiling, what was on my face? Why was it so red? Am I getting sick? Does this guy have an affect on me? (You can say that…)

I then suddenly felt a shock go through my body; I closed my eyes as memories came back. (Did you probably think I would do that? Think again…)

"Kairi?"

"Yeah Sora?" I asked.

"Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked confused.

He smiled BIG time and hugged me tight, "I thought I lost you!!!!!!!!!"

I hugged him back as he squeezed me tighter that I couldn't breathe, "Im glad you didn't."

"But Kairi im still mad at you, I can't believe you disobeyed me!"

"Come on Sora! It wasn't all that bad!"

"Not all that BAD!!!! Kairi, you almost died!!!!! Do you know how worried I was about you!"

"Sora its ok…." I said trying to calm him down by squeezing his hand.

"You never so that again!"

"Ok!"

"You better not...."

Sora eyes transfixed from me to outside, and he smiled hugely,   
"Perfect."

I looked outside, yeah the rain cleared up and now the beautiful night shone with stars, but what was so perfect?

"What is?" But before I knew it I had a handkerchief tied around my eyes.

"Come with me… you can say it's a surprise," he said smoothly but I heard the happiness in his voice.

"Ok."

"No peaking Kai!"

"Ok gosh Sora."

Sora's P.o.v

I took her hand gently and held it with mine, making me blush again! I guided to her to my destination.

We reached were I wanted to be and I started to unfold her handkerchief and Kairi looked around, "Is this suppose to be the surprise?"

I laughed we were standing on the detached island, "Of course not!"

"Then what is it?" Kairi asked as she pulled her self up on the limped tree.

"You will see," I said smiling as I sat down by her; I looked up at the stars and smiled.

She looked at him for a second and waited, "Well."

"Close your eyes."

"Okay," said Kairi as she closed her beautiful eyes shut.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a little tiny box, and put it in her hands.

"You can open your eyes now."

Kairi opened them and looked at the box, "Go on open it."

Kairi did what was told and lifted the lid….

Normal P.o.v

Kairi gasped as her eyes twinkled, in the box was a gold necklace with a detached gold heart.

"Wow…"

Sora smiled, "It was my mothers. She said that the day I...found someone special that I should give it to them."

Kairi blushed madly as she held the necklace in front of her, "Sora can you put it on me?"

Sora smiled and took it from her and started to put it on her, "Kairi I also wanted to say Thank you for taking care of me."

"Your welcome Sora but I want to give you a gift also…"

"You don't have too…" Sora said traveling off while he finished putting the necklace on her and then faced her.

"Oh yes I do."

"No Kairi you don't-"

But the next thing he knew was he was pushed down on the tree his back on it as Kairi leaned on top of him. They looked like two tigers that one pounced the other.

Kairi bent down to Sora's face, and she captured his lips….

End of Chapter! Hahahahaha! You think I would make her forget? Yeah right! Lol Kairi kissed Sora! How will he react? See in the next chapter which will probably be the last.


	5. Innocent Or Dirty?

Hey all!! Thanks so much for all the reviews!!!! I'm like so Happy ***sparkly eyes***!!! I decided that this WON'T be the last chappy of the story. Lol I know your dying for this chappy so here it is! Thanks again!!!!!

Disclaimer: 

Riku: Lane doesn't own Kingdom Hearts.

Lane: Riku!! You are supposed to say 'she doesn't own it but she should!'

Riku: That wouldn't be true.

Lane: ***sticks tongue at Riku***

Riku: (Does the same)

Lane: He does to… But I don't own it Bye! And I don't own the song!

Lane: *grabs Riku so he wont say anything*

Note: Ok this is I think the fluffiest thing in the world, so if you don't like fluffiness, you should leave now. But those who do, you will be surprised.

Watching Over You

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

(Me Talking)

^Lyrics^

She bent down to Sora, and then captured his lips…

Sora stood there shocked for a couple of seconds, and then reality hit him.

~Kiss her back idiot! ~

Sora started to lean up and put more into the kiss making it a passionate one. She found her hands going threw his spiky hair, and he holding her pressing her towards him more. (Yeah!)

Kairi slowly moved apart from Sora smiling, her eyes sparkling with a deep love.

Sora smiled back (you know like those sexy smiles ***faints***).

"Wow."

Kairi giggled and took his hand gently, "Come on, let's make this night be memorable."

Sora followed Kairi, wondering what she was going to do to make it 'memorable.'

Kairi then took off her clothes, showing her purple bikini making Sora almost die.

She started to walk into the water, and then turned around, doing the 'come here' move with her finger.

~Man, She is one sexy woman! ~ Sora thought as he took off his shirt and started to walk over to his love.

**^**** I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of  
Anything but you  
Your breath on my face you warm  
Gentle kiss I taste the truth, I taste the truth  
We know what I came here for  
So I won't ask for more^******

Sora's heart was leaping, as he got closer to her. As he reached her, Kairi pulled him into a kiss but Sora leaned too much and made Kairi's back hit the water while still kissing him.

**^**** I wanna be with you  
If only for one night  
To be the one who's in your arms  
To hold you tight^******

Sora pushed away from Kairi so they could get some air, as Sora breathed in air, he looked at Kairi at the corner of his eye. She was looking up at the darkened sky and playing with the little gold heart on the necklace he gave her.

**^**** I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
Ehere's nothing else I want more than  
To feel this way  
I wanna be with you^******

Kairi felt warmth come to her body and leaned back on Sora's chest, "What you looking at?"

Kairi looked up at the cobalt eyes, "The sky silly, now lets have some more fun."

Sora followed her as she started to get out of the water and go to the secret spot.

**^**** So i'll hold you tonight like  
I would if you were mine  
To hold you forever more  
And i'll savor each touch that I wanted so much  
To feel before, to feel before  
How beautiful it is  
Just to be like this^******

Sora sat down on the laid out blanket as Kairi sat down on his lap facing him. She giggled and kissed him. 

**^**** I wanna be with you  
If only for one night  
To be the one who's in your arms  
To hold you tight^******

Kairi smelled the scent of Sora, and smiled. How she loved him, she craved for him. She put more into the kiss as she put her arms around his neck while Sora rubbed his gentle hands up and down her back smoothly making her send chills down her back.

**^**** I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
Ehere's nothing else I want more than  
To feel this way  
I wanna be with you^**

Sora leaned back on the blanket, Kairi right on top of him. He rapped the blankets around them to get more warmth. She pulled out of the kiss and then laid right next to Sora on her side, she turned to him and smiled. 

**^**** Oh yeah… I wanna be with you, oh, baby  
I can't fight this feeling anymore (anymore)  
Drives me crazy when I try to  
So call my name and take my hand  
Can you make my wish, baby your command^**

He started to play with her hair… he looked into her beautiful moonlight eyes. He could sense something was bothering her, "What's wrong?"

**^**** I wanna be with you  
If only for one night  
To be the one who's in your arms  
To hold you tight^**

She looked at him confused, "Wrong?"

Sora nodded slowly.

"Nothing… I was just wondering about stuff."

"Oh, what?"

"About how I should kiss you this time," she giggled tapping his nose.

He started to tickle her, "your such a sexy flirt."

**^**** I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
Ehere's nothing else I want more than  
To feel this way  
I wanna be with you^**

"Don't you like that I'm a sexy flirt?"

"I love it."

"Good, but what about if you make the move this time."

"Fine," he started to kiss her forehead moving his way down sending shivers down her back, and then he started to plant down butterfly kisses down her neck.

**^**** Oh yeah, I wanna be with you  
I wanna be with you, ooo, yeah  
I wanna be, I wanna be  
I wanna be, I wanna be…  
I wanna be with you^**

He stopped and looked up at her, he then pounced her.

"So- Sora?" asked Kairi shocked looking at his cobalt eyes.

He took her arms and pinned them down with his over hers so she couldn't move them. 

"I love you."

"I love you too…"

He then whispered something in her ears, making her eyes widen. She thought for a moment and nodded.

And that was the night Kairi lost her innocence….

End of chappy!!! Hahahahahahahaha! Oh Kairi and Sora being bad? Me Like! Hahahahaha! Please Review, and No this is not a lemon fic.

Ok for people not knowing what 'lost her innocence' means it means ***cough, cough* **she lost her virginity. I know its sick, but I just had to make this fluffy! Lol Hoped you liked it and no sex scenes are NOT going to be in this.


	6. Now The Positive Side

Hey all this is the 6th chappy of Watching Over You. Okay I know that last chapter was a little…. Shocking. Forgive me, but I just had to squeeze that in ***evil laugh*** Oh and the song I used in the last chappy was I want to be with you by Mandy Moore. Well here is the next chappy.

Note: I had to change the summary, But it was because people didn't want me to end the fic, so I got an idea. 

New Summary: Sora gets sick… Kairi takes care of him. But what happens when they go bad? And what if Kairi has something growing in her stomach too… and it's not a sickness.

Watching Over You

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

(Me talking)

^Flashback^

Kairi woke up in gentle hands. She rose from where she was lying, and smiled. She looked down at Sora and bent down and kissed him on his soft lips gently.

~What a night! ~ Thought Kairi as she started to get up, but a warm hand grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" asked Sora as he rose from where he was laying and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"No where special," said Kairi as she stretched out.

Sora looked around for a couple of minutes still taking in what he was seeing. And it was a beautiful sight he took in.

Kairi smiled and suddenly grabbed the little gold heart on her necklace.

^Flashback^

"My mom told me when I meet someone special that I should give them this."

^End of Flashback^

Kairi blushed a light crimson as the words repeated in her head. Kairi then realized something, and her eyes widened.

"What is it Kairi?" asked Sora who noticed the sudden change.

"Your mother! She is probably at your house wondering where you are!"

"…. My mother!" he repeated and ran out of the secret spot to his house, Kairi not far behind.

Sora flung the door open, and ran up the steps of his house in a heartbeat. As he got to his room he froze.

His mother was sitting right on his bed with her arms crossed; Kairi then rushed in and froze also.

"Where have you _been _you two?"

Kairi looked at Sora who looked at her, they gulped.

"We were…"

"We were… at my house!" lied Kairi smiling an innocent smile. (Innocent? Please! Anything from it!)

Sora's mom just shook her head. Kairi then heard footsteps behind her and then a cough, and she turned around and gasped, "Mom!"

"I don't remember seeing you their Kairi," said Kairi's mom as she folded her arms around her chest just like Sora's mom.

"Uh-oh."

"Kairi you make things worse by lying, where were you?" 

Kairi looked at Sora for help but there was no signs of helping. Kairi gave out a blow, "At the secret spot."

"And what possibly were you doing in there?" asked Kairi's mom in an unpleasant voice.

Kairi eyes widen as Sora's cobalt ones did, "Well?"

"We were… Drawing."

"I thought Sora's mother asked you to take care of him, not help him be creative."

"I was feeling good and asked her if we could go there," said Sora defending the lie.

The mothers looked at each other then at their children. "Ok."

The two sighed and looked at each other).

A month later (sorry for the time phrase but it had to happen I hope you understand this… Moshi-san thanks for the help, OHOHOHOHOH! But anyways nothing really happened Kairi and Sora still kept their little secret but Kairi suddenly isn't doing to well)

Kairi got up from her bed not feeling to good; she shook a little and then ran into her bathroom.

"Are you ok honey?" asked Kairi's mom stopping in front of Kairi's shut bathroom door.

There was a sound of throwing up.

"Honey?" rang Kairi's mom voice as she knocked on the door.

"I think I got what Sora had!" Kairi shouted and then the vomit noise came again.

"After a _month_?"

"Well I got something, and im sick!"

Kairi opened the door, coming out green in the face. "Im not feeling so good."

"Okay you just rest here."

"Okay mom," and then Kairi's mom went out of the purple room.

Kairi rapped herself in the lavender blankets and moaned into her soft silky pillow.

"I better still get dressed," Kairi said and then got up and took out her purple skirt. She slipped it on but then suddenly a cross look appeared on her face.

"This feels kinda tight… Am I gaining wait?"

Kairi walked over to her scale and gasped as the weight showed, "Aghhh I am gaining wait!"

Kairi looked into the bathroom mirror and suddenly got a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Im late also…"

Kairi's eyes widen as she slammed the bathroom door.

Riku's P.o.v

I frowned as I looked outside, raining again. Dang! And I wanted to practice my new moves with my sword. 

Knock Knock 

I got up from where I was, wondering who was there. I opened the door and there stood a teary eyed Kairi as the rain showered onto her body; luckily she had her cloak on.

"Kairi! Why are you here out in the rain? You're soaked! Come in!" I moved out the way quickly as the shivering girl came in.

"Riku…" she started taking off her cloak, she was completely dry underneath but her eyes still were wet. 

"What?"

"Um I need to tell you something."

"What is it Kairi?" I asked gently, she turned a sudden red as she looked at the floor.

"Don't panic," she said as she clutched this little gold heart that was on a gold chain with her eyes closed tightly.

"I won't."

"Its positive…"

I gave her a questioned look, but my eyes suddenly widened, "You mean…"

"Im pregnant with Sora's baby..."

There was a sudden Thump and they're laid a fainted Riku.

Lol im soooo sorry for the entire short chappy!!!! But I wanted to leave it there. Lol, review! So Kairi's pregnant! So being bad has its negatives! Uh-oh, how will she tell her mom! What about Sora!!! Is Riku okay? Find out in the nest chappy of Watching Over You!


	7. Telling Sora

Hey all!!!! Im a very happy camper right now because I finally found and downloaded the right version of 'Simple and Clean.' (The version they played on Kingdom Hearts). I love the song and the game so much, im addicted to Kingdom Hearts and 'Simple and Clean' right now. Well this is the next chappy of Watching Over You! So Kairi is pregnant? Is Riku all right? How will Sora react when he finds out? Well to find out you got to R+R!!!!! Thanks for all the reviews so far!!!

Important note: Okay im really getting tired of flames so im going to put this once and after I tell you, I don't want any flames on this subject please!!!! Under age sex is a common thing, and if you don't know that *even* people under the age of 11 have sex you may want to step outside! Just because some people like I recognize that under aged people have sex doesn't mean that im sick or im a hentai baka. Hentai baka's might have gone deep in detail about the event of under aged sex scenes, and as you can read I simply said she lost her innocence. So please do not flame me about this and of what I have done, if you don't like it I suggest you shouldn't read the story. If you're going to flame me please let it be understandable.

Another note: As _|AeRiS|_  said that the title didn't exactly fit. So I was thinking and she/he kind of made a point. So I am going to change the title of the story, hope ya'll don't mind, but first before I do… do you guys have any ideas what to name it? If you do, please put it in the review.

Another Note: Okay my chappies have been pretty short. So im going to TRY to make this one longer thanks for bearing with me!! 

Watching Over You

By: Chibi Neko-Chan

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

(Me talking)

Kairi looked down at the fainted Riku and sighed, "Why does it always have to be like this??" she asked to no one in particular as she looked up at the ceiling. 

She walked into the kitchen and got an ice patch and prayed out loud, "Lets me pray that he didn't lose his memory because I really don't want to repeat myself."

Kairi knelt down beside Riku and put the ice patch beside her and then started to shake Riku, "Riku!!!"

Riku's eyes shot open as he looked around, and then he suddenly winced as he felt the sharp pain in his head.

"Here put this ice patch on your head," said Kairi as she handed Riku the ice patch as he got up form the floor and then sat down on the couch.

"Thanks, but what happened?" he asked as he made himself comfortable and looked over at Kairi.

Kairi sighed, weren't her prayers ever answered?

"You Fainted."

"Why did I faint?"

Kairi winced and she looked into the Aqua eyes of Riku, "Because I told you something."

"What did you tell me?" asked Riku. "If I fainted I want to know exactly why Kairi."

"Because I told you…." But before Kairi could finish, red tinted her cheeks as she looked at the wooden floor.

"Told me…"

Kairi sighed, "Itoldyouthatiwaspregantwithsora'sbaby." (Translation: I told you that I was pregnant with Sora's baby.)

"Your pregnant!!!" Riku yelled shocked as he jumped off the couch.

Kairi nodded her head, she was ashamed of what she did because she was so young but she was also… happy that she was pregnant and pregnant with the guy she loved.

"Yes I am."

"Kairi! You're so… young! Wow Kairi I didn't know you had a side like that!" 

"I know I know, Riku Im here because I wanted help not to be yelled at!!" Kairi shouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Im sorry Kairi… Im just well, shocked! Anyways did you tell Sora yet?" asked Riku as he calmed down and talked in a calm voice.

"No, that is why I am here."

"Oh, so you don't know how to tell him?"

"Yes and Im also scared, what if he hates me?"

"I don't know how we will react Kairi, but im sure that he won't hate you."

"Yeah, but Riku how should I tell him? I just can't go up to him and go 'Oh Hey Sora! Guess what? Im pregnant and with your baby!'"

"Well im not exactly sure either, you know Kairi im not sure if Im the right person to talk to this about."

"Yes you are! I can't talk to Selphie because she will probably tell everyone on the island, and then he will find out before I tell him. I'm so not telling Wakka or Tidus. And then Sora is the father and I'm way to afraid to tell him, and I cant talk to my mother right now, you're the only person there is to help me!" Kairi said as she felt as if she was going to cry, if he won't help then what would she do?

"Kairi I'll help you but im not the expert…" But before he could go on he was in a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!" shouted Kairi as she squeezed the living hell out of him.

Riku was nearly suffocating, "Get off me!!!"

"Oh sorry, anyways so what am I to do?"

"So you want me to come with you or not?"

"What about if anything goes wrong ill just meet you here?" asked Kairi, she didn't exactly want Riku to be right there when she told Sora.

"Fine."

"Okay, now when and where and how should I tell Sora?"

"Hmmmm what about on the Papua tree or secret spot?" suggest Riku as he looked at the pacing girl in front of him.

"Oh um I would like to tell him in the secret spot."

"Okay and what if you tell him today at sunset?"

"All ready?!!! But it is only like two hours before sunset!" said Kairi as she looked outside the window frowning.

"Come on Kairi, you got to tell him sooner or later besides you know you can't hide that stomach forever." Said Riku as a sly smile plastered on his face at the remark.

Kairi glared at Riku, "Shut up."

"Im just helping like you asked for."

"Fine, ill tell him then but _how_ am I going to tell him?" 

"Want to practice?"

"Okay, you be Sora."

"No duh!" shouted Riku, who else would I play? "Okay lets get this over with."

"Um Sora?"

"Hey lookie what I found a stick that can be my backup sword, kewl!" said Riku in a Sora voice as he started to danced around happily.

Kairi laughed, "Riku can we please be serious?"

Riku sat down with a large cheesy smile on his face, "Being serious is no fun!! Lighten up, you're acting like Riku!" said Riku in the Sora mocking voice as he punched Kairi lightly on the arm.

Kairi laughed some more, "Stop it Riku."

Riku got up and started to play with his wooden sword, "I got to practice, and try to beat Riku!"

"Okay Riku please stop now and be serious."

Riku gave out a sigh, "Fine."

"Sora?"

Riku didn't say anything and looked around while he pretended to space out.

"Riku!"

"Huh, Riku? What did you say again Kairi?" asked Riku in the 'Sora' voice.

"I need to tell you something…"

"What is it Kairi?"

"Im pregnant with your baby."

Riku pulled on a huge smile, "Im going to be a father?"

"Um yeah."

"Yippee! Now we can play house Kairi! This is going to be so much fun!!! Yeah!!!" Riku shouted as he started to jump up and down.

"RIKU!!!!"

Riku then went back to himself, "Kairi I give up."

"Riku…"

"We practiced enough anyways, its almost sunset, you better get ready."

"Im not feeling to well…"

"That ain't going to work Kairi, now get cleaned up and go tell Sora."

Kairi gave out a sigh and left.

At Sora's

"Thanks mom, for the dinner!" Sora said happily as he put his dish in the sink.

"No problem honey."

Sora smiled as he was about to go upstairs but then he heard a sudden knock on the door, "I got it!"

Sora walked over to his door, and then opened it to find Kairi, "Hey Kairi."

"Hey."

"So what's happen?"

"Nothing really, but I was wondering if I can talk to you…"

"Okay sure, you want to come in?" Sora asked as he moved the door a little so she can come in but Kairi didn't move.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you um alone."

"Where do you wanna talk?" asked Sora in a confused voice.

"Um I was thinking the secret spot if that is okay."

"Yeah sure, let me just get my shoes on and I will be right out."

Kairi nodded her head as she looked down at her feet. Sora eyed her. What she wanted to say was really important.

Sora yelled to his mom that he would be back later, and shut the front door.

Kairi didn't move, her legs felt like melting butter but she somehow she got them moving.

Sora studied Kairi. ~I wonder what's wrong with her. ~

Secret Spot (Kairi's P.o.v.)

I walked into the secret spot and secretly smiled as I got to where the drawings laid. I sat down by the rock with a familiar drawing on it. It was a drawing of Sora and I when we were younger. I drew Sora, and Sora drew me. I studied the drawing and noticed that something new was there. Sora drew a Papua fruit… and in the drawing he was giving it to me, "You added something?"

"Yeah, when I realized I really liked you."

"I like the drawing, but you know we haven't even shared a Papua fruit."

"Want to make the drawing real?" he whispered in my ear and I blushed but shook my head.

"I don't think you would want to."

"Why would that be? I love you Kairi."

"You may not love me anymore."

I felt my self spin around in the opposite direction. When I opened my eyes, huge cobalt eyes were locked with my amethyst eyes, "Kairi will you please inform me about what you are talking about?"

I adverted my eyes from his as I looked at his chain, "I don't know actually."

I felt the hands on my shoulders go even more tense, "Kairi that's not true, there is a purpose why you said those words."

I didn't say anything and felt a cringe in my stomach.

I felt my head being lifted by a finger and I stared into the cobalt eyes, "Kairi is there something you need to tell me?"

I nodded my head, why am I so afraid?

"May I please know what you need to tell me?"

"Sora… there is something growing in my stomach, and it's not a sickness."

"So you are…"

"Sora you're the father of the child growing inside my stomach."

End of chappy! Hahaha! So she finally told Sora huh? Wow will he react, you will have to see in the next chappy of watching over you.

Note: Remember im changing the title of the story so if you have any ideas of what to call it, please put it in the review.


	8. Playing Life's Games

Hey all! This is the next Chappy of Watching Over You! I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, though it would be kewl if I did.

Note: Sorry but I think I want my title to stay the same, but thanks for the help. I will help it match the Story.

Another note: Okay it was very hard to think like a male, for im a female. And I wouldn't know about how you would act if a female told you that you were the father of her baby. So I tried to do this the best I can.

Watching Over You

By: Chibi Neko-Chan

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

(Me talking)

Sora sat there wide eyed as the words echoed through his head, ~"Sora you're the father of the child growing inside my stomach."~

"…." Sora sat there speechless, it was as if time has stopped. Everything came silent, as his cobalt eyes were almost out of his eye sockets.  Kairi observed his reaction; of course this was going to happen… this is the Sora she knew since she was little.

"Sora, I didn't mean this to happen. This is just a huge mis-" But before Kairi could go on, a soft finger touched her tips. She looked up at the cobalt eyed male who looked down at her.

"Don't say that."

"Do you hate me?" 

"Why would I hate you?"

"Sora! I'm pregnant! And you're the father! Aren't you mad?"

"No, im very happy."

"Doesn't look like it."

"Well im shocked also, I mean were so young."

"Yeah, we are," Kairi frowned and adverted her eyes from his and stared at the ground. Tears brimmed in her eyes, this couldn't be happening. The test was wrong… but then reality smacked her across her face, it was real and she would have to deal with this.

"Kairi?"

She blinked her tears away as the knot in her throat nearly suffocated her with its tight grip, "Y-yeah."

Sora smiled sadly at her and embraced her in his arms. He hugged her tightly to him resting his head on top of hers taking in her lovely lavender scent, "Kairi everything is going to be ok."

How could he say that? Everything wasn't going to be okay. But instead of arguing with him she nodded softly, "Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Kairi stopped for a moment and turned her moonlight eyes that smiled happily to his blue calm ones, "…Everything."

Sora smiled warmly at her as he stroked her hair as he heard his soul mate complain, "How am I to tell mother?"

Sora didn't answer her complaints for he didn't know how she could tell her mother.

Kairi got up from Sora's lap and started to walk out, "Where do you think your going?"

"Im going to tell my mother."

"Kairi I wish you luck," Sora said as he followed her out the cave.

"Me luck?? You're the one who needs luck, don't forget you have to tell your mother also."

Sora glared at her but he wasn't taken back.

Kairi's mom was washing the dishes as she observed her daughter, she knew something was wrong by how Kairi hung her head low and didn't dare to look up at her, "Kairi dear, what's wrong?"

Kairi held her heart, ~this would be easier if you were here Sora~

"Mom I got to tell you something, so you better sit down."

Her mom nodded and took her usual seat across from Kairi, "What is it Kairi?"

"Mom im.."

"Your…"

"I'm pregnant."

First there was complete silence, which made Kairi shiver at first but then she heard a very low voice come towards her, "Kairi, I want you to get your stuff and leave."

Kairi's head shot up by the surprised remark from her mother, was her mother really kicking her out?

"You're kicking me out?"

"Its for the better, you took the risk of becoming pregnant and it happened, so you need to learn from your mistakes and take the consequences of becoming pregnant."

"This baby im about to have isnt a mistake mother," Kairi said in a cold voice.

"Kairi you should be ashamed of yourself, I don't want to even look at you because if I do im just going to ask myself 'where did I go wrong from raising her.'"

Kairi sent glares at her and turned her back from her mom, "Like mother like daughter."

After a few moments Kairi came out with a suitcase, "I dislike you very much right now mother, and in case you wanted to know… Sora is the father. See ya!" Kairi then slammed the door hard as she walked into the cold sand being barefoot as rain splattered on her.

"Just my fucking luck," Kairi said as she stared at the moon in the rain, "Why me?"

She then felt warmth cover her body and looked up, "So your mother kicked you out."

"Yeah she did, I dislike her right now so lets not talk about it."

"Come on lets go to my house that my dad gave to me before he went away."

Kairi nodded as she followed Sora into the little house. But before he turned the knob Kairi grabbed his wrist, "Yeah?"

"Sora I just wanted to say that im very happy that you're the father."

Sora smiled and took her hand leading her into her new house.

Okay that was the worst chapter I ever made in my whole life but I had to get that out the way. Please review my story I promise you the nest chapter will be good! Thanks! And sorry for the short Chapter!


	9. Running and Falling For Love

Hey all, this is the next chappy of Watching Over You! I want to thank you for reviewing that short chappy! Lol thanks so much all, and thanks for letting me reach my 100 reviews goal!!!!

Really important Note: Will all of you please read my bio where it says Authors note! Please don't kill me after you read it. 

Another note: This story has to end so this is the third to the last chappy of the story! Please don't kill me! All good things have to end! And member I expanded the story for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts (oh so original)

Watching Over You

By: Chibi Neko-Chan

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

(Me talking)

Kairi stepped inside letting the warmth of the house surround her as she sat down on the comfy couch that was calling her name. She looked at Sora and padded the couch telling him to sit down and he did what he was signaled.

Kairi looked at Sora with worried moonlight eyes, "Sora, what your mother say when you told her?"

"Actually I didn't tell her… your mom did. The next second I knew my mother hugged me and said that she would help us the best we could."

Kairi sighed and adverted her eyes from the cobalt ones, "Your mother makes my mother look like a b****, oh wait she is one ever mind."

Sora smiled and played with his loves beautiful hair, "Don't worry Kai."

Kairi smiled at the nickname he had gave her a while back when they were children, such good times. But a sudden knock was heard interrupting her memories. Sora got up as he gave a quick smile to his love again and went to go get it.

Sora opened the door and there stood a very angry looking woman, "Where is _Kairi_?"

Kairi popped her head out and gave a disgusted snort, "Slam the door in her face Sora."

"Hold it young lady," Kairi stopped and turned her head around making her red hair flip in the air.

"What are you going to do mother, ground me?" Kairi asked coldly smirking.

She took Kairi's hand and suitcase, "Take your suitcase young lady and say goodbye to your lover forever."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Kairi screamed as she wrapped herself with Sora.

"You are not to see this man again."

"What the fuck! This is SORA mom! The man I love!!!! You are never ever going to separate us!!!" Kairi screamed shocked and held to Sora tighter as if she would never see him again.

"Well guess again, Good Bye Sora," Kairi's mom then grabbed Kairi as Kairi cried.

"Sora!!!" Kairi screamed as she was being dragged to her house.

Sora looked at her but he knew better not disagree with her angry mother, "…Kairi! I love you! Don't forget that! Ill see you again I promise!"

"No you won't!" Screamed Kairi's mother as she and Kairi faded away. Kairi flicked her off and nodded to Sora mouthing 'I know.'

Kairi's point of view

~WTF? Mom first kicks me out, and now she has me held up in here? Messed up bitch. I HATE her! ~Kairi thought as she took her glass and threw it. Making the glass shatter all over the place.

Kairi threw herself on the pillow and cried her heart out.

"I hate her… I hate her..." Kairi whispered in her pillow and she then heard a sudden knock on her window, Kairi jumped and looked out. There stood Riku telling her to open the window. She flung it open and then threw herself on the bed again.

"What happened?" Riku asked as he got in and sat right next to the crying Kairi. He rubbed her back as she told her story.

At the end, Riku looked sympathetically at her, "Kairi… do you really love him?"

Kairi looked shocked at the question, "No I don't… Of course I do, that's the stupidest question I ever heard!"

"Then run after him, your mom can't separate ya'll!" 

Kairi wiped her salty tears away, "Your exactly right Riku."

"Of course I am and remember Kairi…"

Kairi looked into the silver eyes of Riku. 

"That if anything goes wrong come to me/you," they both said at the same time, and both of them surprisingly smiled. 

"Thanks Riku but should I do it right now?"

"No give some time so your mom wont aspect anything."

"How long?"

"Hmm 3 months."

"Uh that long? …Okay only for Sora."

3 months later, the night of the run (sorry about the pass of time… but I had to make Kairi look big and pregnant and it wouldn't be big and pregnant for only 2 months, so now she is lets see… 5 months pregnant? Cause I skipped a month and then add this month then 3… okay. N e ways nothing really happened, Sora still waited and sometimes even snuck over there, if her mom wasn't there. Riku and Kairi made their plans… okay on to the story)

A very pregnant Kairi crept out the room as silent as a mouse with her book bag on her shoulder, which held most of her stuff.

She passed her moms room and gave a sickened look. Kairi flicked her off and kept going down the stairs silently.

She tipped toed to the door and reached out for the knob praying her mom wouldn't wake up. But like always her prayers were never answered…

"Where do you suppose your going young lady?" Kairi spun around and saw her mother at the top of the steps with her arms crossed.

"Why would you care?" asked Kairi unemotionally her eyes gleaming of hatred.

Her mother ignored the insult "I know what your doing Kairi… im not stupid."

"Could have fooled me…"

"You are not to see that man again! Get yourself back upstairs."

"Fuck you," And with that Kairi quickly ran out the door with her mother not far behind.

"Come back here!"

"No!!!"

Kairi ran faster… and for a pregnant woman she ran pretty fast.

Kairi started to hear footsteps coming closer and she looked back which wasn't the smartest thing…she then tripped over a stick.

"AGHHHHHHHH!" Kairi screamed as she landed on the tough ground hard, stomach first…(okay it wasn't sand ya'll duh, you know where the waterfall is then that ground where the begging of the bridge is? That's were she fell.)

The next day

Sora sat on the beach, doing what he had done almost everyday on the island…thinking of Kairi. Today he had a really bad feeling that included her… and he knew the bad news was to come. He sighed frustrated as he laid back.

He then found two silver eyes looking back at him, Sora jumped as he held his heart, "Will you not scare me like that Riku?!"

"Sora…"

Sora gazed up at the silver eyes once more… he found deep sadness in them. Fear crept into his stomach. Something was bothering his friend, "What is it Riku?"

"Its… Kairi."

Sora suddenly jumped on Riku making him fall, "What's wrong with Kairi?!!!"

His friend simply moved. Then Riku said in a low voice that Sora could barley hear, "…She is at the hospital."

Sora's cobalt eyes suddenly widened and ran to the hospital with Riku not far behind him.

End of Chappy! I tried to make it long! I hoped you liked it! Huge cliffhanger! Anyways this is the chapter that im going to leave before leaving. To understand what I just said then read my Authors note in my bio. I wont be updating for a while and this is the chapter that im leaving it at. Sorry! Please don't kill me!!!!! I will update as soon as I come back! I promise! 

Chibi Neko-Chan 


	10. Seeing if everything is going to be ok

Hey all! This is the next chapter of Watching Over You! So be happy! So what is going to happen? Read and find out!!!!! Don't forget to review!!! And you better like this… because tomorrow I have to get 2 teeth pulled out!!! Aghhh!! Anyways please read and review!

Disclaimer: 

Lane: Do I have to say it??!

Shelby (my cousin): *scratches head* Um…. What is a disclaimer??

Lane: *confused look also* something you got to say you don't own… right?

Shelby: *shrugs* Sounds good to me!

Lane: But I hate saying it!… You say it!

Shelby: K!…Wait… What do I have to say again?

Lane: I can't tell you, 'cause I don't want to say it!!!

Shelby: We don't own… what do we not own?

Lane: K.H.

Shelby: What is K.H????

Lane: *screams * I give up!!! I DONT OWN **KINGDOM HEARTS**!!!!

Shelby *holds nose *: Wow, when was the last time you brushed your teeth?!

Lane: *anime fall * I better go now… Hehehe and think of a plan to steal Kingdom Hearts! MUHAHAHA--*cough*--Hahaha *puts in a ticktack* oh the green kind!

Shelby: *steals a couple of ticktacks* MUHAHAHAHA! Hm…well, bye! *waves *

Lane: *drags Shelby off stage * 

Watching Over You

By: Chibi Neko-Chan

"Talking"

~ Thoughts ~

(me talking)

~ Kairi… hospital… this cannot be happening. ~ Sora thought as he ran closely behind Riku.

As they reached the little hospital, Sora started to feel really sick in the stomach. He had been right… something bad was going to happen, and it did. Sora took a deep breath before opening the wooden doors to the entry of the hospital.

Sora felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Riku, "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Sora's anger got the best of him, "That is what your supposed to say. But it won't be okay."

Riku took his hand off Sora's shoulder and opened the wooden door because Sora's hand was shaking of fear and anger.

Sora and Riku walked into the cold and uncomfortable hospital. Sora always hated them. Just the smell of them made his stomach turn and those instruments they use… Sora felt goose bumps form on his tanned skin as he walked with Riku in complete silence. All you could hear was the groans of impatient patients, the keys of the keyboards of computers, and the call of doctors ordering visitors or patients in.

As Sora and Riku waked to the front desk, Sora broke the tension they had, "Sorry Riku, its just-"

"I know."

Sora frowned as he finally approached the young blonde nurse sitting at the desk.

"Hello welcome to St. Shelbidias Hospital, how may I help you?" remarked the blonde in about 5 seconds because she was used to saying it to every customer she had. 

"I would like to see Kairi Baker right now," Sora said as he watched the young woman copy the name down in her computer in a breeze. (Okay the last name is gay, but I couldn't think of one!)

The nurse fixed her clear blue eyes to the two males. Sora, who was tapping the table impatiently, and Riku, who was standing there with his arms crossed waiting for her to reply. 

"I'm Sorry but Miss Baker can't have any visitors right now. Maybe you will be lucky tomorrow. NEXT!" said the blonde rudely waiting for the next customer to come so she can have her shift over with. 

Sora didn't dare to move, "I'm sorry maybe you didn't hear me right I said I would like to see her right now, not tomorrow."  
  


"And maybe you didn't hear _me_ right… She _can't _have any visitors right now. Now _please _move. Next!!!"

Sora slammed his fist onto the cold surface as he put on a death glare and said threw gritted teeth "For the last time, I need to see her right now."

"I can't allow that _sir_, now move! Next!!"

Sora flicked her off and walked right into the main hospital doors while Riku stayed convincing the nurse with his looks and smooth talk to let Sora go.

***

Sora felt cold air rush over him as he heard nurse's voices fill the room, he looked down the white painted hallway of the hospital, "OK one of these rooms are Kairi's…"

Sora opened the first door, which he almost knew that it wasn't Kairi's, and he found a boy being examined., "Uh…sorry, wrong door." 

~ That was freaky! ~ 

Sora walked passed a couple of doors and went into room 6. He saw a Laboring mother going threw pain and his eyes widened. Then he felt a sudden grab on his shirt and looked up and saw the doctor.

"There you are! Where were you?! Your wife needs you now!!"

The doctor threw Sora across the room to the young laboring woman who now grabbed him by the collar "THIS ISN'T MY HUSBAND!!!!!!"

Sora tried to get out of the tight grip that the lady held him at but couldn't budge.

"HELP ME!!!!!!!! AGHHHHH!!!!!"

Sora winced at the loud noise the woman made right in his ear, but patted her softly on the shoulder, "Uh…hang in there…"

"DON'T YOU THINK THAT IS WHAT IM TRYING TO DO!!!! THIS PAIN REVILER ISNT WORKING!!!!!!!!"

After that sudden scream, a man rushed in saying a bunch of sorrys and ran to the yelling woman.

The woman's face grew redder and started yelling at him, pushing Sora out of the way and gripping the man who was to Sora's guess her husband.

Sora gently shut the door behind him trying not to add the mix of loud noise there was already. He sighed, ~ Please don't let Kairi be like that when she delivers…that is if she makes it…don't be stupid Sora! Kairi is strong, of course it's going to be all right! And we don't need negative thoughts like that at this instant do we?!! ~ Sora shook his spiky brunette head and headed down the chilly hall.

Room 7…8…9…10…

Sora suddenly stopped right at room 10 and had a weird feeling telling him to go back. Sora followed his instinct and took a step backward so now he was at room 9. As if he was possessed, he put his hand on the cold gold knob turning it.

Sora's P.O.V

I walked into the little room slowly; the room was very quiet that I could only hear the sound of breathing machines as I entered. Why am I in this room? I walk a little further into the white room and I gasp.

Lying on the bed, I see a person I know only to well… the red hair, the angelic face, and the shape of the person's body… Kairi. 

Normal P.o.v

Slowly Sora watched Kairi inhale and exhale the clean air in the white room as if this was the last time he would see her, but it wasn't… or was it? 

Sora smiled. Kairi looked like an angel by how the clean white sheets covered her like a cloud and just also by her appearance was beyond angelic... the smooth white skin, her silky graceful hair, and her face would take your breath away. All she needed was a gold halo and long beautiful feathery wings.

Sora kneeled down by Kairi and took her hand and placed it on his warm soft check. The hand felt so cold and so… lifeless… it felt like a glass doll's hand rather than Kairi's against Sora's skin. All these thoughts were zooming in Sora's head like bees in a beehive. What was gong to happen? Will everything be okay? Is the baby dead? What could he do? 

All these thoughts were making him sleepy… it was quite a run to the hospital, and he barely had any sleep that night. His eyes were now closing but as soon as everything became dark, he shot his self awake again. But this was becoming hard for Sora… until he gave up and let the darkness take over.

Later

Sora felt a light tapping on his shoulder, and then shot up. He looked quickly over to the bed and sighed seeing Kairi was there and awake, but she wasn't looking at him though. Sora half turned his head and saw a young woman doctor standing there. 

"Hello… what is it? Oh yes Sora," The Doctor said as she looked down at her clipboard, "I see that my tap woke you up, sorry if you were having pleasant dreams."

"No, its okay," said Sora studying the doctor carefully, "And your name is?"

"Doctor Waters, but you and Kairi can call me Lane if you rather," said the nurse politely, but Sora now wanted just to know if everything is going to be okay…

"So… um are Kairi and the baby alright?"

The doctor froze and Sora gulped. This didn't look to well now….Sora took Kairi's hand and squeezed it.  

"Im Sorry…."


	11. Is It A Boy or A Girl?

Hey all! This is the next chapter of Watching Over You!! I really hope you like this chapter!! But sadly I got writers block…Curse it! So don't kill me if this chapter is bad cause im under pressure! But this is for ya'll… So be happy!! Love ya!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!!

Watching Over You

By: Chibi Neko-Chan

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

(Author Talking)

~*~Flashback ~*~

Previous Chapter

"Is everything going to be okay?" 

"I'm sorry…"

This Chapter

"I'm sorry… I was zoning out, what did you ask?" asked the doctor as she spun around and smiled sheepishly.

"He asked if everything with the baby and I are okay," Kairi stated staring at the nurse for the answer.

"Oh yes, luckily the baby was curled in the back of the stomach so I didn't cause much damage, and im proud to say that the baby is fine."

(I learned how to be this evil from Moshi-san! MUHAHA! So did you really think I'd kill the baby or Kairi this early in the game? Think again!)

Sora sighed as relief swept over his body, but Kairi frowned.

"What do you mean much damage?" Kairi asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, while carrying out the word much.

"Well you see, Because of this incident, Kairi may have a little trouble delivering the baby, but since the fall wasn't really hard I rarely doubt anything bad would happen."

Now relief was replaced with worry and fear in the pit of Sora's stomach.

The doctor then smiled to them reassuringly seeing the looks the two carried on their faces, "Don't worry much you to, im sure everything will be okay!"

Sora tried to smile but the feeling in his stomach wouldn't go away.

"But-" but a sudden knock interrupted what Sora was about to say. Lane (a.k.a the doctor) went to go answer the door, "Kairi you got a visitor!"

Kairi smiled knowing perfectly who it was, her other best friend…Riku.

"Hey Kai… Sora I got the nurse to shut up."

Sora chuckled as his cobalt eyes eyed his friend, "What did you do this time Riku?"

"Got her to let you go by letting her go on a date with me," Riku said in a bored voice, "Even if it will be torture its for you man."

Sora nodded, "Thanks Riku."

Riku nodded and made his way over to the other side of Kairi's bed and squeezed her hand, "How are you doing?"

Lane who was standing there watching clueless what to do next finally spoke up, "Um… I'll leave you guys to talk for a while, Kairi I'll come back later but if you need anything just press that button beside your bed."

Kairi nodded a thank you and Lane left the room.

Kairi then turned her attention back to Riku, "Well the doctor said that the baby will be fine… but I may have a little trouble delivering the baby."  

Riku smiled and gave Kairi a hug, "I'm sure everything will be okay."

Kairi smiled sadly, "But what if-"

Riku shook his head slowly, "We don't need negative thoughts Kairi, haven't I taught you guys anything…. you should know the saying…"

Kairi and Sora smiled mocking Riku, "If you think negative thoughts, negative things will happen."

Sora smiled softly, "I remember that memory."

Kairi snuggled into her pillow, "Why don't you re tell us the story Sora?"

"Okay."

~*~ Flashback ~*~

Three little kids ran down a sandy white beach laughter filling the air.

The one who was ahead stopped and his aqua eyes shone with happiness, "Yes a challenge!"

The other boy with tan colored haired and cobalt eyes had a cross look on his face, "What are you talking about Riku?"

Riku pointed to a huge rock, "We got to climb over that!"

The other kid who was a little girl frowned, "But I will get dirty!"

Riku shrugged, "Who cares?"

The other little boy known as Sora smiled down to his other friend, "Kairi! God made dirt and dirt don't hurt!" (Aww I can picture a little Sora saying that!!)

Kairi laughed, "Okay! But Riku that thing is so high! We can't climb over that!"

Sora crossed his arms, "It is high Riku!"

Kairi frowned, "Were going to fall and get hurt!"

Riku rolled his eyes as he turned to his two best friends with an annoyed look, "Listen, I want ya'll to member what im about to say even when were big! So listen..."

Kairi and Sora looked at each other their eyes shinning with interest and leaned forward to hear Riku as if he was going to say a big secret.

Riku smiled, he always loved being the center of attention, and said in his most manly voice, "If you think negative thoughts then negative things will happen."

Sora crossed his arms, "How would you know?"

Riku shrugged, "I know everything… so just take my advice!"

Kairi looked at Sora, "Yeah, lets just listen to him."

Sora nodded as they started to climb the rock… (It's not a small rock it's like the rocks that are so high they look like a mountain…hope you understand!)

~*~ End Of Flashback      ~*~

Sora ended the story, "And it turns out that Riku was right, but I did get a bruise that day."

Riku smirked, "That's your own fault."

Sora stuck out his tongue childishly at Riku, and Riku did the same in return, making Kairi burst in a fit of giggles.

"I see everything around here is going fine," came a female voice and all three looked up at a pretty young woman.

Sora examined the doctor who had forest green eyes and blonde hair, "Where Lane go?"

The doctor smiled showing her white teeth; "She had to go somewhere important with our boss Raven."

"So then…what's your name?" asked Kairi as the doctor started to walk over to a machine.

"My name is Falina, its nice to meet you all." (Yep I added you in the story Sky... I hope you really don't mind. And I added you to Moshi-san!)

Sora smiled, "Likewise."

The nurse looked at Kairi and smiled, "So…do you want to see if it's a boy or a girl?"

Kairi squealed in delight and nodded happily.

"Okay," said Falina as she put the scanner on Kairi's stomach.

Falina smiled happily, "Congratulations! It's a…."

End Of Chapter!! Lol Man I never thought I would come up with all this stuff! Go me! So what is the baby? A boy or a girl! Lol another evil cliffhanger! Well anyways please Review!! Thanks!!


	12. Two is a couple

Hey all this is the 12th chapter of Watching Over You! I hope you like this chapter… lol I don't know what to put down, Curse writers block.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!!

Watching Over You

By: Chibi Neko-Chan

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

(Author Talking)

Previous Chapter

"Congratulations it's a…"

This Chapter

The doctor made a twisted face, and smiled, "Did I say its? I mean their…"

Kairi's eyes widened, as Sora ran up to the screen, "Do you mean their as in two?! Two!! Kairi Two!!"

"Im going to have two babies?!" Kairi's eyes widened in shock, surprise written all over her face, "But how… I mean wouldn't one of them get seriously hurt during the fall?!"

The Doctor shook her head slowly, "You're a very lucky woman."

Kairi wouldn't stop, "But Lane she would only say baby and…"

The nurse shrugged, "Well you have two."

Riku raised a brow, "So what gender are they?"

"Well, their not the same gender… one's a girl, and one's a boy." (Lol now I can't disappoint any of ya'll!)

Kairi squealed and started to kick the covers happily, "A boy and a girl, Sora what should we name them?!"

"I'm not sure yet," Sora said still in shock as he stared at the scene and laughed, the girl just put her bottom right in front of the boys face. (Lol my sister in law's babies did that and I thought I should add it in here)

"Riku got any suggestions?" Kairi asked as she turned to her silver haired friend and he shook his head.

"Not a clue."

Sora started to rub his chin in a thinking matter, "Maybe we can think of names at home," Sora then turned his eyes over to the nurse, "That reminds me, when will Kairi be released?"

The nurse smiled and looked over to Kairi, "Whenever she feels like it."

Sora smiled and leaned to Kairi and whispered in her ear, "You ready to get out of here?"

Kairi nodded, she like Sora, hated hospitals gave her the creeps.

Later On that Day AT Riku's house

"Riku!!!! Don't you have Ice cream?! I'm starving and I want some Ice cream!! It's a crime you don't have any!" Kairi screamed from the kitchen and she stomped in the living room where Riku and Sora were.

Kairi's eyes turned to Sora who was playing with the remote trying to find a channel. 

Kairi then turned her eyes to Riku who smiled innocently… there was something wrong with this picture.

Kairi crossed her arms, studying Riku but then her eye's caught something shinny… a bowl, "RIKU!"

Riku started to laugh as he stuffed a piece of ice cream in his mouth, "Yes Kairi?"

"YOU HAD THE LAST BOWL?!"

Riku rolled his eyes and got up standing right in front of Kairi, "If I remember correctly isn't this my house?"

Kairi sighed, "Yeah but-"

Riku shook his head, "No buts. And is it okay if I eat at least one thing of mine before you eat all of my food… and your doing a good job of doing that."

Kairi's face grew red; "I'm not eating everything in your house!"

Riku nodded his head; he loved seeing Kairi angry, "Oh yes you are… I had a cabinet full of food and now where is it all? Im guessing it's in your stomach."

Kairi glared and threw a pillow at his head, but Riku ducked and it hit Sora, "HEY!"

Riku started to laugh as Kairi blushed embarrassed, "I was trying to hit Riku, but I missed and got you instead."

Sora nodded, as Riku continued to laugh. Sora glared hitting him right in the head with the pillow, "Got you."

Riku stopped laughing and glared while grabbing another pillow, "THIS MEANS WAR!!!!!!"

As all three started to pillow fight, Kairi ran into the dining room looking for a pillow. But as she looked around for one, her blue eye's caught something, "So this is where it is…"

Kairi slowly started to walk over to a figure that looked like an… old rusted piano.

Kairi sat down on the piano bench and took the one piece of music that was on the little stand. She started to read it and a sad smile formed on her lips. With glossy eyes, she put the piece of music back. 

"You okay?" whispered a voice behind her and she turned around coming face to face with Sora. 

Sora sat down on the other side of the bench and smiled sadly at Kairi. Kairi nodded her head as burning tears glided down her checks.

Sora took his thumb and wiped the away, "Don't cry, remember he wants you to be happy."

"I know, it's just painful to remember."

Sora hugged her and kissed her on the forehead, "I know."

Later that day

Kairi sat down on the couch, Sora's arm around her neck as they watched the burning fire in the fireplace.

"You think of a name yet?" Sora asked as he started to run his fingers threw her soft hair.

Kairi nodded her head, "Well I was thinking about Akina and Trey." (I didn't know what the hell to call them… so I came up with these –' don't kill me if you hate them lol. Akina is pronounced A-keen-a uh something like that)

Sora raised a brow and smiled, "I like them… to bad they couldn't match."

"I couldn't think of any really…"

"To bad the boy can't be Sora junior."

Kairi glared playfully and hit him with the pillow making Sora laugh.

The end of that chapter!! I finally had the time to write this… I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!! Anyways I have a good idea for the next chapter so you don't have to wait as long as you did for this one…Thanks for your patience! Now go…. REVIEW!


	13. Broken Feelings

Hey all! I finally decided to write the next chapter of Watching Over You! My email is still being evil, so I couldn't tell ya'll I updated. I'm very sorry, for not updating for a while. School just started and I have been busy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything else that I use that is not mine. 

Watching Over You

By: Chibi Neko-Chan

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

(Me talking)

Kairi and Sora sat patiently on the couch as Riku was dressing up for a date that he was not looking forward to. Yes, Riku was going with Nurse Jessica tonight. He mumbled under his breath as he sprayed some cologne on and then he walked in the living room.

"You guys are really lucky you have a good friend like me," said Riku plopping himself on the loveseat.

"You don't have to do this," Kairi said looking at Riku.

Riku rolled his eyes, "No use of turning it down, im already dressed."

Sora held his nose and made a disgusted face, "Yeah and you sure did put some cologne on."

Riku glared and Sora laughed, "I'm just joking."

"When im in hell, what are you guys going to do?"

Kairi smiled, "Oh were just going to look for some clothes for the babies and stuff. I need some clothes also."

Sora frowned and looked at his filled wallet. "Next time I look at this, there will be only a piece of lint in it maybe."

Riku laughed and then stopped when he heard the doorbell ring, he got up and answered it. Jessica stood there smiling her blonde hair in a fancy ponytail and a glittery short blue dress on, "Hi Riku."

Riku tried to smile but the frown on his face was glued on, "H-hey."

Jessica stepped into the house even without Riku's permission, her eyes traveling around the room but they suddenly stopped as they landed on Kairi and Sora.  A smug look came upon her face and her eyes were set into a glare. She walked over there and stood right in front of Kairi. 

"Not to be rude or anything, but your stomach is awfully big even though you are pregnant."

Kairi rolled her eyes, "That's because I am having twins…"

"I know that, but still your stomach is awfully big, even though they say you girls should eat a lot im afraid it looks like your eating a little to much, which can decrease your and your babies health," Jessica said trying her best to sound concern. 

Kairi glared as she reached for Sora's hand, but to be surprised Sora was more pissed than her, "Ours babies are perfectly healthy, and if you are going to try to make us not believe that I don't want your present."

Jessica's icy eyes went over to Sora and a frown look came upon her lips, "I am only concerned, and when I see a unfit mother I can tell. Im am a nurse after all. But of course don't listen, you do that best."

Kairi started to frown as the words that came from the nurse's lips passed threw her head. ~Maybe she is right…~

Sora snapped his head over to Riku, who looked as mad as hell, "You are not here to insult my friends, so I ask you to leave them alone. Now lets get this date over this."

The nurse nodded, glancing over to Kairi she said some last words, "Member what I said… we don't want you to get so big you cant go threw his door."

Sora stood up but Kairi grabbed his hand, making him sit back down.

The noise of the front door being shut could be heard and Sora turned his head over to Kairi, "You know what she said isnt true at all, our babies and you are healthy."

Kairi nodded slightly adverting her gaze from Sora, "I know, but lets go shopping now before everything closes."

Sora glared slightly as Kairi started walking her head slightly bowed. 

(Jessica and Riku)

Hopping into the back of the taxi, Riku shut the door and started looking out the window but then he heard the taxi man's voice fill his ears.

"Where too?" The taxi man grunted, as he started up the old vehicle.

Riku looked in the small mirror where he met the taxi's man gaze, "4th street at Rogers."

The Taxi man nodded and the car started to move, the amount money going up every second.

Riku heard Jessica making disgusted noises and he rolled his eyes turning from the window to look at her, "What is it?"

"This taxi cab is so nasty, look there is junk everywhere and the seats are nearly torn! God Riku if you're going to take some out on a date, at least try to impress them."

"Thanks for the tip," said Riku sarcasm oozing out of his lips as he started to look back out the window.

Jessica frowned and felt her shoe get stuck in something, her eyes swam open her shoe and she let out a yelp, "EW!! There is gum on my shoe! Ewww! Riku get it off!!!"

Riku started to bust out laughing as Jessica started to yell, "These shoes were 140 bucks! And this cheap little taxi ruined them! Im going to talk to the manger!!"

The Taxi man rolled his eyes and mumbled something out under his breath, trying to ignore the yelling woman.

"Riku get it off!"

Riku laughed and looked at her, "Their not my shoes."

Jessica glared ay him and crossed her arms over her chest, "This is horrid."

Riku stopped laughing and then he sighed looking out the window again, ~almost as horrid as this date is going to be~

(Sora and Kairi)

A little bell jingled as the front door of the shop cracked open revealing a man and a very pregnant woman. The old lady who was owner of the shop smiled and made her way over to them.

"Hello welcome to Babies and Beyond. How May I help you this evening?" asked the old lady politely, her tied back gray hair shinning in the light. (Lol that Name reminds me of Bath and Beyond. Oh and I don't own that either lol)

Sora smiled holding Kairi tighter to him, a warm smile upon his features, "No thank you, were only looking for a few things in here and im sure we will find it."

The old lady smiled at the cute couple and made her way back over to her big wooden desk where the register laid, "Okay but if you don't find what your looking for, I am right here."

Kairi nodded and made her way over to a few things simply picking out cute outfits and things for the babies that they didn't already have.

(Jessica and Riku)

A weird popping noise was heard and the taxi man sighed saying something like "'not again.'" The Taxi Man drove the taxi into a little corner on the road.

A concerned look came upon Riku's face as The Taxi man got out of the car and lifted the hood some smoke coming out.

The man coughed and shook his head. Riku opened his door to join him, making Jessica hurry out to saying 'Wait for me!"

Riku walked beside the man and looked at him with his arms crossed, "What's wrong with the car?"

The taxi man sighed and looked at him, "Seems the radiator is overheated. We won't be going anywhere for a while."

"What! We are supposed to be going to a nice restaurant tonight! And we are stuck here?! In the middle of nowhere!? Cause of this cheap thing?!" yelled Jessica who was clearly trying to get the gum off her high heel shoe.

Riku rolled his eyes, "Were not stuck in the middle of nowhere, the restaurant should be a mile away, we can walk."

Jessica looked at Riku with disbelief in her eyes, "Walk! I can't walk in these! Are you out your mind?!"

Riku rolled his eyes again and started to get money out of his pocket, "Were walking, and here sir this is the money we owe you."

"Don't pay him! He didn't get us to our destination!"

Riku snapped his head over to Jessica, "He got us here, so be quiet. And since you can't walk in those shoes, you will have to walk barefoot."

"Barefoot! Yeah right! Im am not walking Barefoot."

Riku shrugged and started walking away, "Good Luck sir," he then looked at Jessica over his shoulder, "Suit yourself, you got three options walk barefoot, walk with the high heels and get blisters, or stay here."

Jessica cussed under her breath and quickly took off her shoes, and walked over to Riku. It wasn't very comfortable to walk barefoot either but Jessica wouldn't stay there.

Riku sighed and suddenly stopped as they got to the end of the road and he bended down, "Come on."

Jessica stopped and looked at him with a confused look on her face, "Come on what?"

Riku sighed, "Hop on my back, ill carry you there unless you want to walk like that also."

Jessica smiled and jumped on Riku's back, ~good thing I have a heart~

(Sora and Kairi)

Sora was carrying tons of bags as Kairi walked beside him, her hands free, "Thanks for all the stuff Sora."

Sora turned his head and a small smile was plastered on his unpainted lips, "Hey we needed the stuff, but it seems we need one more thing."

Kairi looked at Sora and sighed, "And what's that?"

"You got to get some more pregnant woman outfits."

Kairi mumbled something under her breath as Sora pushed her into the store.

As they walked into the store, Kairi sat down as Sora started to pick out outfits. Sighing she looked out the window, seeing a group of thin girls walk by chattering, "I want to be that thin again…"

"Well you are pregnant," Kairi jumped and turned from the window looking at Sora who had clothes in his hand, "Don't worry you'll be back like that in no time… Now go try these on."

Kairi nodded taking the stuff from Sora's hand and walking into the small dressing room. She hung the clothes on the little hanger they had and closed the door. Looking at herself in the mirror, a tiny smirk laid upon her lips, "Maybe I can look like that sooner than you think."


	14. Revenge

Hey all! This is the next chapter of yep… you guessed it, Watching Over You!!! I really hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!!!

Note: Like I said before this fic is coming to an end soon. ***Sad moans*** yes, I know that you don't want it to end, but hey I just can't keep writing, and I may even start a new fic ^.~ Well anyways to the point of this note , after the last chapter, Im going to add another one. Saying Thank you's and answering old questions. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…But anyways, erm yeah I don't own anything, except for… um ever mind ^_^; LIFESTYLES OF THE RICH AND FAMOUS! (lol excuse that, im listening to my Good C. cd right now… HEY! That is what I own! ^^ )

Watching Over You

By: Chibi Neko-Chan

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

(Me Talking)

Watching Kairi go into the dressing room, Sora forgot to give her an item to wear. He quickly made his way over to the room, and was about to speak when he heard some whispering. Putting his ear to the door, he listened.

"Maybe I can get like that sooner than you think," His eyes narrowed, and then sighed.

"Kairi..."

On the other side of the door, Kairi jumped by the sound of her name and quickly spoke, "Yes Sora?"

Sora flung a shirt over the door, "Try on that one too."

Kairi took the shirt and shook her head, "Your not going to have any money…"

"Don't worry about it..."

Silence then flowed into the conversation, re thinking of the words Kairi spoke earlier, he figured out what was happening.

"Hey why don't we get something to eat after this?"

Kairi froze for a moment, and pondered on what to say, "Heh, Sora. We just ate, are you always hungry?"

"Correction Kai: I just ate."

Kairi rolled her eyes; And Sora leaned on the other side of the door. Making sure no one was in the other dressing rooms, so whispered, "This doesn't have to do anything with what the nurse said does it?"

"Nope."

Sora eyes narrowed once again, "Because you know she was totally whack, they need to fire her…"

"Can we please talk about something else?"

"Why don't you want to talk about this?"

"I just don't, okay?"

"I feel like im talking to a door.."

"Sora, you kinda literally are talking to a door," Kairi said rolling her eyes once again as she tried on another outfit.

"Oh yeah, so do you want to get something to eat?"

"No, Sora. I'm not hungry."

Sora sighed, giving up. "Well then what do you wanna do?"

Kairi opened the door, and started to walk to the cashier, "Im not really in the mood to shop anymore, we do have everything now anyways, so lets go home."

Sora nodded, pulling out his wallet…

(To Riku and Jess)

The sound of honks filled the air, but also the sound of light footsteps. On the other side of the highway, (they aren't by the cars lol) stood Riku sill carrying Jessica who was complaining.

"How much longer? Im getting sick of walking…"

Riku let a frustrated sigh, "I said I don't know, and im the only one walking, so don't complain."

Jess glared down at Riku, from far away it looked as if a father was carrying a sweet little girl on his shoulders... but were they ever wrong.

Riku sighed, picking her up some more, making her yelp in surprise, "EEP! Can you tell me when you're going to do that?"

"I will just make you fall next time."

Silence followed after that statement, and Riku's ears perked up as he heard a little sigh, "What is it?"

"Well… I just wanted to say thank you, yuck that left a bad taste in my mouth."

"For what?"

"Well I guess for carrying me, and for going on a date with me. I know you didn't want to, and I thought it was really nice of you to do this for your friends..."

"Well I guess your welcome…"

"Well I guess that's it."

"I guess so…" (I wanted to do that for a weird reason, thought it was kinda funny lol)

"Riku?"

"Yes Jessica?"

"You're a great date.."

"I can't say the same for you," he said playfully, and she hit him hard on the head, "Ouch.."

"I take back what I said."

"But you still know that im a great date."

"Stop being so conceited, and keep walking."

Riku shrugged and dropped her on her butt, making her yelp, "RIKU!"

Riku turned around and stuck his tongue out at her, "The restaurant is right there, come on."

Jessica got up quickly glaring at him, and she ran up to him and pushed him, making him fall.

Jessica got in front of him, and as Riku got back up, she stuck her tongue out, "Haha. In your face!"

"Im giving you three seconds to run…1…2…" 

Jessica let out a yelp and ran as fast as her high hells could take her. But being Riku, he caught her and flung her over his shoulders.

"RIKU!"

Riku smirked, "Ha, in your face…"

(To Sora and Kairi)

As soon as Sora opened the door to their home, Kairi flung herself on the couch, "It feels so good to be home no?"

Sora nodded and put down the bags, "My arms… are free…"

Kairi giggled, "Well I'm a bit sleepy, im going to go to that bathroom and go to sleep. See ya in bed?" (*Gets weird looks from audience* Not like that people, where are you minds these days?)

Sora nodded, "Yeah just give me a minute to relax."

Kairi looked at Sora and nodded, "K, I'll be upstairs."

Kairi washed up, and made her way over to the bed. Seeing herself in the mirror, she glared and walked over to it. Jessica's words started to play in her head again. Slowly, Kairi started to lift up her shirt…

"What are you doing??" a voice asked, filling the room. Kairi jumped, pulling her shirt down and turning the other direction, seeing Sora leaning on the door, "Oh nothing!"

Sora narrowed his eyes again, something was up and he knew exactly what it was, "Kairi, your letting her get to you..."

Kairi made her way over to the bed and started to pull down the covers, and looked at Sora with an innocent cross look on her face, "What do you mean?"

Sora mumbled under his breath, and watched her get herself into the bed.

"I didn't exactly hear that, speak louder."

Sora glared, and made his way over to Kairi, and when he was right in front of her, he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kairi giggled and pulled the covers over her nose, her eyes still peeking out and looking at Sora, "Don't give me that look, you bum."

Sora didn't say anything and Kairi rolled her eyes pulling the cover over her head, "Fine then."

Kairi heard his footsteps leaving the room; she then pulled the cover down once again and looked over at him sitting up, "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Out where?" 

"Im Just going out. I'll be back later."

"Sora…"

"Kairi, I'll be back. Now go to sleep."

Kairi sent a crossed look over his way, and then sighed, making her self fall onto the bed again.

(Riku and Jessica)

"Finally!!!! Were Here!" Jessica screamed happily as she entered the restaurant, getting weird looks from strangers.

"I know im beautiful, but will you stop starting at me please?" Jessica said to all the strangers, and they quickly turned the other way.

Riku's face became flush for a moment, but then he walked over to the front desk,  "Reservation for 2, under Stone." (Ha, since I do not know Riku's last name, I reserved it under Jessica's)

The waiter nodded, and told them to follow him. They took their seats, and before the waiter could give them their menus, Jessica grabbed one, "Give me that..."

Riku flushed again, embarrassed and sent a 'look' her way.

About 5 seconds later, she put it right into the waiters face. "I want the salamander surprise, since that's the only thing that looks good on that disgusting and boring menu. You never change them. Make it snappy, and Riku don't sent me that look, I know what im doing," she then looked at the waiter, "Well what are you waiting for? Go and get my order ready, dumbass."

The waiter's eyes widened, and nodded quickly, leaving a quick menu and their utensils with them.

As soon as the waiter left, Riku glared at her and hissed, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jessica looked at him with a bored look on her face, "That guy was acting like a dumbass, I had to tell him what to do."

"And your acting like a smart ass, and if you do not say sorry to him and begin being nice, I will leave you stranded here."

Jessica's eyes widened for a minute, and she the glared back, "Fine."

"Fine."

The waiter came back with a nervous look on his face; "So-sorry they are getting the or-order now. Do yo- you want have anything to drink?"

Jessica was just about to mock him, and she then looked at Riku, "A martini…"

Riku still sent her a look, telling her that wasn't enough.

Jessica's bite her lip and made a disgusted face, "Please," she said spitting out the word, "And im," she then almost felt as if she was going to gag but she tired to keep a straight face, "Sorry."

The waiter nodded and jolt down the order, As Riku was telling him what he wanted, Jessica's stated to spit in her napkin. The waiter sent a weird look at Jessica and then left the table.

Riku merrily laughed, "Was it that hard?"

Jessica glared up at him, "More than you can ever imagine."

Riku started to laugh, as Jessica kept spitting in her napkin.

Sora held his jacket closer to him, as he looked up at the building. He then looked down at a small piece of paper, and then back up at the building. He started to make his way into the building, "This must be the place."

(To Riku and Jessica)

The waiter came back with their food and drinks and set them down on the table. (Man.. that is some good service.)

Riku looked up at him and nodded, "Thank you," He then looked at Jessica, waiting for her to say the same thing.

Jessica looked up at the waiter and gritted threw her teeth, "Thank you…"

The waiter nodded, and left again. Riku then started to laugh again, as Jessica reached across the table and hit him playfully on the arm.

Riku continued to laugh, and his eyes started to move around the room. Seeing the door open, he watched a person come in. He blinked for a second, and stopped laughing. Squinting, he got a better look... recognizing the person, it was no other than his best friend, Sora.

(To Sora)

Sora looked around the room, and stopped when he saw Riku, who was looking right at him. He waved, with a cheesy grin and Riku narrowed his eyes.  As he saw Jessica turn around, he quickly slid in a spot where two BIG men were sitting. (Hahahahaha! I can picture that!!!)

"Um Hi…" Sora said, his checks burning with embarrassment.

The men gave him a good glare, and grunted, telling Sora that he best move before he got beat up.

Sora quickly got out the seat, making sure Jessica wasn't still looking and he slid in a empty one that was right behind Jessica's head. 

Sora peeked, and saw Riku trying his best to carry a conversation without looking at him. Sora then shot the 'I got to talk to you, so do something look.'

Riku nodded and quickly poured water on Jessica's shirt, "Opps, sorry."

"RIKU!!!!!!" Jessica screamed, feeling the coldness of the water sink into her shirt.

"Hurry and go to the bathroom, to dry it off. I promise ill make up for it."

Jessica glared, and quickly made her way over to the bathroom. 

As soon as she entered, Sora flopped onto Jessica's chair.

"What the hell are you doing here?" hissed Riku; quickly turning his head to make sure the bathroom door was still shut.

"I'm getting revenge on Jessica, for what she said to Kairi."

Riku rolled his eyes, "Why? Do you think Kairi is that dumb or would sink that low and actually listen to the blonde?"

Sora shot Riku a look, and Riku groaned, "She did, didn't she?"

Sora nodded, "She pretends she doesn't, but she does."

"So what are you going to do to Jessica?"

"Embarrass her in front of all these people."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to spike her drink of course," Sora added with an evil grin,

Muhahahhaha! End of This Chappy! I was going to make it a bit longer, but I want to save some parts for the next chappy. And I know I left it at a bad place, but what the heck! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and…. REVIEW!!!!!!


	15. Not So Perfect

Hey all. Well yes, here is the next chappy of Watching Over You. So what's going to happen? You will have to read and find out... Please Review!! Thanks for Everything.

Disclaimer:

Me: OMG! OMG! Kingdom Hearts 2 is coming soon!! Aghhh! *Runs into a wall* erm *point* birdies..

Updated Sora: well since Lane is out I guess I will have to do the honors… Lane Does not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, or whatever else she uses in here. I should own something since I star in the game.. oh well. Later *walks off, dragging Lane with him*

Note: Sorry for the huge lay-up guys! Forgive me for my laziness. I have been pretty busy with role-playing lately… and its totally kawaii. Okay one you of reviewers asked me what spiked her drink means. It means putting something in someone else's drink to make them get drunk or whatever. I think..o.0, well that's what I think it means.

Watching Over You

By: no other than me… Chibi Neko-Chan (I will not put the 2, since I do not like the 2, I may even change my name)

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

(Author Talking)

^Lyrics^

Previous Chapter

"Im going to spike her drink…"

This Chapter

"No! I'm not going to watch over some drunken girl. Its hard enough when she's not drunk!" Riku whispered harshly, glaring over at Sora.

"Come on Man! I need to get her back! Look what she's doing to Kairi!" Sora pleaded, giving off huge puppy dog eyes.

Riku sighed, and ran a hand through his silver hair, "Fine. But this is for Kairi!"

Sora nodded, adding certain materials to do the drink, he smirked evilly, "Thanks man, I definitely owe you."

Jessica then came out of the bathroom, and Sora quickly got out the both and ran out the door.

Jessica slid into the both and looked over at Riku, whom was staring at her funny.

"What? What is it? Do I got a pimple somewhere?" she asked opening the mirror and examining her-self slowly.

"No," Riku answered simply now turning his gaze over at her drink.

"Well then why are you staring? I know im beautiful."

Riku didn't say anything as he took a bite of his food, looking at her drink with the corner of his eye. 

Jessica looked at Riku strangely and picked up her drink. Riku seemed to freeze for a moment, watching her. But decided to play cool so she wouldn't notice.

After she was finished with everything.. things started to get weird.

"Hahaha! That was Excellent!" Jessica said holding her stomach laughing so hard that tears spilling out her eyes.

Riku watched her, and mumbled some words under his breath.

"Hey Riku look! Karaoke! Im going to go sing a song!" Jessica started starting to stand up, her legs wobbling.

Riku's aqua eyes widened and he got up quickly after paying, "No Jessica… not tonight."

Jessica crossed her arms over her chest, and kept walking, "Im doing it if you like it or not."

"Jessica.."

She stuck her tongue out at Riku and ran up to the stage, nearly tripping over her own feet.

Riku hit his forehead with the palm with his hand, "What have I done…"

(Sora and Kairi)

The door slowly and quietly opened, a figure sliding through the door. He then closed it, and started to go up the stairs, until he heard the television on. He raised an eyebrow and started to walk towards the den, the wooden floor. 

He then saw Kairi, whom was eating chocolates and watching the Television. Her bangs covered her eyes, but she didn't seem to mind. The Television was saving something about saving people's lives and Kairi shook her head, and threw the box of chocolates at the TV, "LIAR!!!!!!!" (I always wanted to put that in a fic ^^))

Sora didn't say anything at first, he just watched Kairi. After a few moments, he walked over to her slowly and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Hey what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh… hey, you okay?"

"I'm Fine!"

"That proves you are definitely not fine, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing!" Kairi said laughing unnaturally, "You jump to conclusions way to much."

"Well I think someone else would see something was wrong if they saw a girl threw an opened chocolate box at a TV screen, not to mention she left chocolates in there."

Kairi rolled her eyes, and turned the channel, "Kairi tell me!"

Kairi looked over at him, and sighed, "She died."

Sora's eyes widened, "Who is she?!"

Kairi looked over at him and turned off the TV, "My mother…"

(Jessica and Riku)

Jessica made her way over to the Dj, and told him she would like to sing a song, the Dj nodded and stood up.

"So Blondie, what are you going to sing for us?" The Dj said in his microphone. People turned there heads, and watched silently for an answer.

Jessica giggled in her own mic, and through her hands in the air, , "Like A VIRGIN! Baby!"

People whistled and clapped, but Riku just stood there, his aqua colored eyes wide.

"OK. Sounds like a good choice! So lets get this started!" The dj said sitting down to his table where his music laid. He put the music in, and winked over at Jessica.

Jessica smiled and whispered in the microphone, "This is for my baby, Riku…"

Riku blushed and mumbled, "Oh god, I need to sit... I need to sit down," he said slowly sitting down in the nearest available chair.

^ I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you^

(To Sora and Kairi)

"Oh Kai, I'm-"

"Don't say it, because you know what? Sora… I'm happy!" Kairi cut off, "Totally happy."

Sora eye's widened for a moment, not seeing this side of Kairi before.

"Anyways the funeral is tomorrow, I know short notice, but we got the clothes," Kairi said getting up from the couch.

Sora continued to watch Kairi, "Okay…" 

"Lets get to bed, we need sleep for the funeral tomorrow…"

(To Riku and Jessica)

Jessica was still singing, she then started to take off her jacket and she through it in the crowd. Tons of men went chasing after it. Riku wanted to melt and disappear… this was to embarrassing. He sunk into his chair, still watching Jessica closely.

After about the second chorus, Jessica was staring to wobble and black out. Riku, who was noticing this, got up quickly and though that this was enough and decided to leave. He grabbed her and threw her over her shoulder. He then grabbed her jacket, as she pounded on his back to let her down. 

"Riku put me down this instant!!" Jessica screamed as they exited the door of the restaurant.

"You can barley walk on your own, so I don't think I will do that with the state you're in," Riku commented heading towards a phone booth, Jessica kept screaming making people turn their head. Riku smile sheepishly and when he closed the door to the phone booth, he shoot a hand to Jessica's mouth. 

"Will you be quiet?!" He hissed looking at the drunken girl.

Jessica glared, and kept quiet, watching Riku dial the number for the cab.

(Later on)

Jessica walked up her stairs that led to her door with wobbly knees, her arms tight around Riku for support. As she got to the door, she smiled hugging him tightly, "I had so much fun!!"

Riku hesitantly gave the hug back.

Jessica then got out the hug, and stared at Riku for some moments. She then grabbed the collar of his shirt, and kissed him.

End of Chapter! Sorry for the shortness but I wanted to leave it there! But anyways Please Review!! Thanks so much ya'll!!

  
  



	16. Call the Doctor!

Hi everyone! Merry Christmas! And Im very sorry I have been making you all wait…. Its school and all, so sorry! Thanks for putting up with my terrible updates and me!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Kingdom Hearts *Tear*

Updating News:I have been very busy with school and such. So I won't be updating that much, sorry.

Some people want to know why the hell I killed Kairi's mother. Well its simple, I wanted to kill someone off, she was in the way anyways. Don't like that? Don't read the story.

On to the Story:

Riku blinked as she backed out of the kiss, his aqua colored orbs wide. She frowned while staring at Riku's look. 

"Will you loosen up!" Jessica commanded, hitting him in the shoulder playfully, and then she went for another kiss.

Slowly their lips meet, and a bad feeling overcame in Riku's stomach. He felt like he was overpowering her when she was drunk, and though he enjoyed the kiss, he had to let the kiss go.

"Why are you rejecting me!?" Jessica asked, angered expression upon her face as she slammed her foot against the earth, making a loud noise with her heel.

Instead of answering her question, Riku turned towards Jessica's house. Should he really leave her here drunk? What if something bad happened?

He sighed, and picked Jessica up in a heartbeat, telling the old taxi driver to drive to his house, he would have to keep her there… to keep an eye out on her.

As the yellow taxi driver pulled up, Riku paid him and got out, Jessica now on his back.

As he got to his house, he walked through to his door and walked down his hallway coming to a small room with a bed inside.

Jessica engulfed the smell of the room and suddenly busted out laughing.

Riku raised a thin chocolate eyebrow at her while he put her down on the bed, "What?"

"T-This room, it's yours is-isn't it?" she said through laughs, her drunken breath hitting Riku's nostrils.

"Yeah, actually it is," Riku said looking around the room to see what was obvious that it was his, not finding anything he looked down at her, "How did you know?"

"Because it smells like cheap cologne!" She said laughing her face going pink from the lack of air she was getting. Riku glared for a moment and then gave a small chuckle, leading up to his own laughter. He took a pillow and hit Jessica with it playfully.

After a few moments she stopped laughing and she leaned forward, "Hey Riku, do you have something I can sleep in?"

"Um…" Riku made his way over to his dresser and picked out one of his loose shirts, "Here," he said tossing her a shirt, "That should go to about your knees."

She started to take her shirt off, revealing her thin waist and fair complexion, Riku just stood there not really thinking of what to do. A thin blush covered his checks and she busted out laughing again, "Aren't I sexy? Now can I please have some privacy?!"

"…. OH! Of course, sorry," he said quickly shutting the door. As the door blocked him, he sighed.

~Damn she has one hell of a bo- what the hell!? Don't be thinking that, keep yourself collected Riku! ~ He shook his head slowly, making his silver bangs move slightly in front of his aqua colored orbs.

He flopped down on his couch, and flipped through the channels…. news, news, and news. He rolled his eyes, and was about to read the newspaper since he didn't have a chance too, but the doorbell rang.

He slowly got up, hearing Jessica's faint laughter in the bedroom, "Hey Riku! Birds are playing Bells!"

Riku rolled his eyes, and answered the doorbell seeing Sora standing there. Riku leaned against his door, examining him.

"Why the hell are you here so late?" he asked a teasing smirk upon his face.

Sora's face became serious, and the smirk immediately came off Riku's face.

"Not now Riku, this is important."

"What's wrong?"

"Kairi's mother died, and I need a suit to wear, since I don't have one. But I know you have one, since you have attended funerals beforehand, so do you mind if I borrow one of yours?"

Riku shook his head, "But they may be a bit big for you…"

Sora shrugged and walked in, and heard constant giggling. Recognizing it was Jessica's; Sora gave Riku a weird look.

"Riku, what have you done to her?" Sora asked, his cobalt eyes wide.

Riku laughed, "Tons of stuff," he said sarcastically walking into his room, where he and Sora saw Jessica jumping up and down on the bed doing flips.

"Heya Sora! Riku!" She said jumping off and jumping on Riku, making him fall.

*Thud*

"Get…. off…. me!" Riku yelled trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of him; he then pushed Jessica off him.

Jessica laughed, "Soooo why are you here? EW RIKU! You're gay and cheating on my aren't you!?" She then sent a death glare towards Sora, "You get off him!"

Riku nearly gagged when he heard that, "Of course not, Sora is here for a suit to wear."

Jessica turned to him, "Oh! You're getting married!? Oh Riku! I want to catch the bouquet!"

Sora stepped back from Jessica, fighting to keep back laughter as Riku rolled his eyes, taking out a suit and giving it to Riku, "No, he is attending a funeral."

"Oh… DEAD PEOPLE! I SEE DEAD PEOPLE RIKU!!" She said running around the room nearly screaming her head off.

Riku grabbed her and put his hand to her mouth, "That should fit you Sora, so go home and tell Kairi im sorry about what happened."

"Well I just feel so welcomed," Sora said sarcastically walking to the front door, he turned it open, "Later Riku, Oh and I would invite ya but it's only for family… and you know..."

Riku nodded, holding onto the struggling woman tightly in his arms.

That morning:

Running a brush slowly through her hair, Kairi looked at her reflection, her in a black dress. She couldn't believe she was actually going to her mother's funeral. So soon, she sighed putting down the comb.

"You almost ready?" Sora asked fixing his tie, and Kairi gave one looked at him and busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked, quickly looking in the mirror for something wrong.

"It's the suit, suits don't fit you, but you still look good," Kairi said through giggles, "Ok I'm ready."

Sora and Kairi walked out, and went onto the beach, where the funeral was held. They quietly sat down and listened to the priest as he started talking about Kairi's mom.

Kairi's ears perked up as she heard faint whispers.

"There's that girl…."

"Pregnant at such a young age…"

Kairi started to get uncomfortable and sunk low into her seat to become more unnoticeable, but it didn't help. Sweat started at the back of her neck.

"What a slut…"

Suddenly filling a jerk in her stomach, she gasped out loud. Sora quickly looked over to Kairi, his eyes wide, "You ok."

"Sora my water just broke…." She whispered cringing.

"We will miss…" the priest began.

"OMG! KAIRI'S WATER BROKE!" Sora screamed, making everyone turn.

*Thud*

There laid a fainted priest on the floor, the bible in his hands.

"Someone call the doctor!!!"  

That was when things started going crazy….

Dun dun dun! Lol yep I finally updated! ^__^ I bet your happy! Lets say its just a little Christmas present for ya'll! ^^ Well im sorry about not updating for a LONG time but school has caught up with me. I'll try to try harder. Please Review!


	17. I'll Be Watching Over You

Hey all! I know you all are very mad at me since I've hadn't updated for like 3 months ^^; But I've been so busy. I give you 100 apologies! Well Thanks for sticking up for me and supporting this Fic. Sadly, This is the LAST CHAPTER! ***Gasp*** Hm but Maybe I'll make a new story after this! ^_____^ Maybe some one shots too. Anyways R+R!

For the Last Time…

Watching Over You

By: Chibi Neko-Chan

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

(Me Talking)

***Actions***

Last Chapter:

"OMG! KAIRI'S WATER BROKE!" Sora screamed, making everyone turn.

*Thud*

There laid a fainted priest on the floor, the bible in his hands.

"Someone call the doctor!!!"  

This Chapter:

The number for the Doctor was quickly dialed informing them that there was an emergency and that they would be there shortly.

Quickly Sora and Kairi's cousin Dylan picked her up and carried her to Dylan's van, where they laid her in the back.

Sora climbed in the back with Kairi starting to support her. Kairi grabbed his hand and nearly made his circulation get cut off, "AHHHH!"

"Kairi…Breathe…. Be strong…" Sora whispered, well he had too, since he could barley breath…literally.

As Kairi did her breathing exercises, Sora turned to Dylan, who was nearly speeding down the highway.

"Hey Dylan, you got a cell phone?" Sora panted looking over at him.

"Yeah here," Dylan said tossing the cell phone to the back, not taking his eyes off the road. 

Catching it with his free hand, Sora quickly dialed a number.

Riku's apartment

"Hmm…." Came a soft moan from Riku's bedroom. On Riku's bed laid a sleeping Jessica and Riku. (Ohhhhhh I wonder what they were doing. Tsk Tsk Tsk.) 

Slowly turning over, she smiled as she stuffed her head in the pillow.

~God, This had to be the best mattress I ever bought on sale. It's so comfy…a little more comfy than usual…oh well.~

Deciding it should be time to get up, she slowly sat up and stretched. The sun hit her as she did, making her look like a fallen angel. (This proves that you can't ever judge a book by its cover!) Leisurely, she took her hands and rubbed the sleep from her clear blue orbs. Opening them, she gasped.

~Wait a minute….~

She looked at the left of her and saw a sleeping Riku, who's silver bang fell over his eyes slightly. Realizing she was in Riku's room, she had nothing else to do but….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

From outside birds flew off the trees scared of the sudden shout.

Riku quickly opened his aqua orbs and saw Jessica screaming, he started screaming too.

When it finally stopped, Riku quickly got off his bed showing that he only had boxers on, showing off his built chest.

"Damn, you have a nice ches- Will you please inform me why that you only in your boxers? Wait, better question. Why the fuck am I in your bed in only my bra and my thong?"

"What do you think?" Riku asked sarcasm flowing from his mouth.

"But…how…"

"Last night you got drunk, and I didn't want to leave you alone at your house because I didn't think you could be responsible for yourself by the state you were in, so I brought you here, and I guess we ended up…. here…" Riku said, making sure he didn't say 'in bed.'

"So…you think we had… "It"?" Jessica asked looking up at him with large orbs.

"I don't think, believe me, I know and yeah  "It" happened."

"So you took over me while I was drunk since you had the golden opportunity!?" Jessica shouted, a frown on her lips, getting up from the bed but quickly wrapped herself around a blanket.

"What?! No! I tried to stop you but no, you were still so stubborn even in your drunken place, and I couldn't."

The sudden frown on Jessica's face suddenly turned into a flirtatious smirk, "Oh was I?"

Catching on, Riku nodded, his own sexy smirk coming upon his lips, "Uh huh."

Jessica gave out a little giggle and dropped the blanket, starting to stride over to Riku. She pressed her body against his and whispered in his ear, "You should see me when I'm not drunk."

She then drawled back and winked, "Well I'm hungry do you have any granola bars?"

"Yeah, in the kitchen cabinet."

"Okay, Thanks," She then put on the t-shirt she was given by him yesterday and strolled into the kitchen.

~God, she's so beautiful…~ Riku sighed as he ran a hand through his silver locks. Looking over at his bed, he suddenly smirked. The white sheets were everywhere and the comforter was twisted and on the floor. He laughed and made the bed. He was about to get dressed but suddenly a swift telephone ring interrupted him.

Riku picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Riku, It's me Sora."

Sensing something was wrong right of the bat; Riku quickly asked what was wrong.

"Kairi's water busted, come to the hospital as soon as you can."

"I'll come right now, goodbye," Riku said and then hang up the phone.

Jessica came to the doorway, "Who was it?" she asked taking a bite of her granola bar.

"Sora. Kairi's water broke, I need to go to the hospital immediately," Riku said as he rushed around the room picking out his outfit and starting to get dressed.

"Oh. Well I got to get to work anyways, so we can go together."

Riku nodded and looked over at her, "Yeah but quickly get dressed. Fresh clothes and everything you need is in that bad over there," Riku said nodding his head over at a corner of the room, "I called your roommate and she brought it over. But hurry and get dressed."

Jessica nodded making her way over to the bag.

As soon as the two were done, they jumped into Riku's car and drove off towards the hospital.

In Dylan's Car:

"Put on some damn music!!" Kairi shouted, as Sora patted Kairi's sweat that ran down her forehead with a washcloth.

"But honey were almost there…" Sora said soothingly as he patted her head.

"I don't give a damn! I want some music so give me some damn music!!"

Dylan quickly turned on the radio, and 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' was on.

Kairi started laughing, "I guess this will work, at least it's not rap."

(I love rap also, so don't think I'm a hater. Lol)

As they reached and entered the hospital, Kairi was quickly put in a wheelchair and was taken into delivery. 

In Delivery

"Come on Kairi…Push! Good! Now breathe…" Doctor Lane said, "You're doing great."

Kairi was so red in the face, she had to gulf in air quickly, "God damn, my body isn't ready for this!"

"Of course its not, this is what you'll have to suffer for making a baby so young," Replied a nurse rudely jotting down some notes. Kairi glared.

"Now were about to push again on three. 1…2…3! Push!! Good…" Lane said comfortably "Now breathe…. And yes, Rachel," she said looking over at the nurse who said the comment, "Please keep your rude comments to yourself."

Rachel snorted rudely and Lane rolled her eyes.

Sora stood close to Kairi, as she still held his very red hand, "Were going to be parents Kai," Sora said giving off a big cheesy smile, "I'll be a father and you'll be a mother, and you'll be great at it."

Kairi smiled, her eyes glittering with tears, "Yeah but Sora… I'm feeling really weak…"

"Hang in there, Kairi!" Sora said supportively, "You're such a strong person. Do it for Akina and Trey!"

"I don't think I'll mak-" Kairi started but Lane cut her off, "Okay here they come! One more BIG push! 1…2…3!!!!!!!"

Kairi pushed as hard as she can, and as soon as the babies came out, she collapsed.

Sora's eyes widened and the tight grip that she had loosened, "Kairi!!"

Lane gasped and quickly came to Kairi's side, "Kairi, honey, wake up," she said shaking her shoulder but nothing happened.

Lane looked over at Sora, "This uh usually happens…they faint for a bit…"

Sora looked at her with wide eyes and then nodded.

Worry started to build in Lane's stomach, the poor girl wasn't waking up.

Sighing, she felt the girls pulse slowly. There was none. Tears whelmed up in the doctor's eyes as she looked over at Sora, "I'm so sorry Sora, but she's gone."

Sora looked over at her, "No! She's cant be! We have everything planned! No!" 

Lane softly took Sora's hand and placed it over the spot where Kairi's heart was suppose to beat, "Do you feel anything?"

Sora slowly got weak in the knees as tears started gushing out of his cobalt eyes, "No…"

Suddenly the door swung open and Riku appeared, "Sorry I'm late-…" Riku looked over at Sora and then at Kairi, "What happened?" he asked softly.

"Riku…she…she…..she….is gone," Sora said and then turned around trying his best to keep his tears in but failed. He kneeled on the floor and sobbed his broken heart out.

Riku, with tears in his eyes, asked, "Where are the babies?"

Lane looked at him, "In the nursery, they will be waiting for ya'll," and with that she left. The sound of her heels clicking and Sora's soft sobs were the only sounds in the room.

As she left, Riku slowly kneeled beside Sora, "I'm sorry…" He choked out as tears started to flow from his eyes too.

Sora nodded and looked up at him, "She's gone…."

Riku nodded and then the two sat down and just cried to themselves, showing the sadness of the loss of their best friend…

(So sad…need tissue…. ;_____;)

A Year Later

The creak of an oak door could be heard on the quiet island. It was early morning and the smell of seawater and sand filled Sora's nostrils. 

Walking out upon the sand barefoot, he felt the sun hit him and his beloved children who giggled in his strong arms. As he stood near the shoreline, he placed them softly on the ground so they could play. Though he still kept a sharp eye out for them.

Feeling the chill water softly glide upon his bare feet, he gave off a shiver. Looking out at the ocean, he smiled. The sun was just rising and the sky was beautiful. Beautiful morning, or anything beautiful, reminded him of his lost love.

"I miss you so much…" Sora whispered, wishing she was there right next to him right now so he could hold her.  Closing his cobalt eyes slowly, he then started to say a prayer.

~The kids are doing fine, they are adorable. They are starting to talk; there first words were 'papa.' Heh. Riku's doing fine, he is going to soon be a father also with Jessica's baby. And as for me… I'm getting by. I love and miss you dearly. Morning like these remind me of your beauty…your gentle smile, your soft eyes, everything. Well Kairi, before I end this prayer I want you to remember one thing. As you are watching over me, remember I'm still watching over you. ~ Opening his eyes, he looked down at his beloved children who crawled against the soft golden sand. He smiled.

"Hey," Came a deep voice and Sora turned. He saw Riku with Jessica in his arms.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Just saying a prayer to Kairi," He said smiling, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Sora picked up his beloved children in his arms, "Lets go."

***** The End! *****

There it is! The very last chapter of Watching Over You! Yeah! Well yes this chapter was very sad, but I had to do it. Thanks for all your reviews and being so patient with me. And oh if you are wondering where they went, they were going to go visit Kairi's grave. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story. And I hope you keep an eye out for some up coming stories from me. Thanks.

Chibi Neko-Chan


End file.
